Blackmail
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: Sequel to Meanwhile in the locker rooms. Bakura knows Ryou's little secret and he's going to use it to his advantage. Tendershipping/Deathshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Blackmail **

Summary: Sequel to Meanwhile in the locker rooms. Bakura knows Ryou's little secret and he's going to use it to his to Meanwhile in the locker rooms. Bakura knows Ryou's little secret and he's going to use it to his advantage.

* * *

A/N: Gaaaaaaaah

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. Obviously he was hallucinating, the guy is crazy." Ryou laughed, discussing the last episode of their favorite show at the lunch table.

"Crazy or not, there's definitely a girl in that guy's basement." Anzu argued.

"Maybe he hit his head." Jou said, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yeah, or he left the hospital before he was supposed to." Yuugi said taking a drink of his milk.

"Well I guess we'll find out next episode." Ryou said as they all got up to throw away their food trays right as the bell, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"See you guys later." Ryou smiled, waving goodbye to his friends as they went their separate ways.

The hallway was crowded as usual, but Mondays were the worst because everyone was still in zombie mode even though it was the middle of the day. Finally making his way to his locker, Ryou noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out of the vent of it. He pulled it out and unfolded the paper, wondering who put it there and why. The note simply read:

_'Dear Ryou,_

_It would be great if you could meet me behind the boy's gym_

_after school. I have a surprise for you that I've wanted to give you since Friday.'_

"Since Friday, huh? I can't imagine who this could be..." Ryou said to himself.

It couldn't have been Mariku, they spent the entire weekend together so if there was anything he wanted to give him, he would have given it to him already. Besides that, this wasn't Mariku's hand writing. Ryou wished that the person would have at least signed the note and saved him the frustration. Curiosity got the best of him and it didn't take much thought for him to decide that he was going to find out after school.

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

Ryou stared at the clock on the wall, wishing the time would go by faster. He couldn't help but think about the note and who could have written it.

'Maybe it's a girl, wanting to ask me out. I'll have to let her down easy then. Maybe it's a prank or something...' Ryou thought, completely ignoring the teacher that asked him a question.

"Ryou!" the teacher was irritated now.

"W-what?" Ryou was completely startled, earning giggles from a few of his classmates.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I am wasting your time,but _please_ pay attention, we're having a test on this soon."

"Sorry..." Ryou looked down, embarrassed. The teacher's speech was in vain however as Ryou went back into his deep thoughts.

* * *

The finale bell rang and no one rushed as fast as Ryou, as he snatched everything he needed from his locker.

"See you guys!" Ryou waved to his friends as they got on their bus to go home, they didn't have cars like other teens which is why he always rode his bike or got rides from Mariku.

Ryou made his way behind the boy's gym, avoiding the coaches who would no doutedly ask him why he wasn't going home. He sighed, seeing that he was in the clear, he leaned against the building and waited.

Five minutes went by then another five minutes followed. Ryou decided that whoever told him to come here wasn't coming at all themselves. He gathered his things, ready to leave when he heard a voice.

"Hello,Ryou." Ryou turned his head to see Bakura, the teen that people had often mistaken him for.

"Oh, hi, Bakura...did you write this note?" Ryou questioned as the teen strolled over to him.

"Yes I did, I'm happy to see you've shown up" Bakura said, he was right in front of Ryou now and a little too close for comfort.

Ryou nervously laughed backing back to the wall as the teen continued to close in on him.

"Uhh well...you have a...uh s-surprise for me?" Ryou stuttered.

In that moment Ryou was even more trapped than he already was, arms on either side of his head.

"W-w-what are you-"

"I know your little secret, Ryou." Bakura purred into Ryou's ears.

Instant panic settled in on Ryou.

"W-what are you taking about? he stammered.

"Oh Mariku! Mariku, Harder! Oh, oooh Mariku!" Bakura said in a mocking tone with an evil smirk.

Ryou's heart almost stopped, he started to sweat. What was he going to do? Deny it. Deny it all.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking a-about!" Ryou said, shaking his head.

"Oooh, Mariku, I'm so sensitive, I'm gonna cum! Oh Marikuuu!" Bakura continued to mock Ryou, repeating every word the boy once said.

Okay so denying i didn't help at all...

"Shhh, Okay okay! Please don't tell anyone! I'll do your homework for the rest of the year, I'll give you all my lunch money until we graduate, I'll-"

"Sex." Bakura interrupted.

"W-what?" Ryou was confused.

"I want to have sex with you." Bakura answered bluntly.

"I-I'm not having sex with y-!"

"You know, It'd be a shame if the video leaked." Bakura said, interrupting Ryou again.

"Video, what video? Wait,y-you don't have a video of it do you? Stop lying!" Ryou began to panic again as realization set in.

"Do you really wanna take that chance, little Ryou?" he smirked.

Ryou most definitely did **not** want to take **any** chances of anyone finding out about him and Mariku.

"B-bakura,please don't do this...I-I've never done anything to you!" tears began to fill Ryou's eyes to the brim.

"It's your choice,Ryou." Bakura simply said with a shrug.

"B-but, I don' want t-to do it. I can't cheat on Mariku, I love him!" Ryou let the tears fall.

"Oh yes, and about that Mariku of yours. I heard you say he was 23, you're still a minor. It'd be a **real** shame if someone let the authorities know about your little relationship, you know how they don't like that kind of thing." Bakura smiled evilly at the sob Ryou broke into, as the boy slid to the ground.

The way Ryou saw it, he lost either way. If he didn't do it, his secret would be out _and_ Mariku would get thrown in jail. If he did do it, the guilt would eat him alive and he would end up telling Mariku who would go on a rampage and do something crazy that would land him in jail, never being able to see him again...

"Do we have a deal?" Bakura sat next to Ryou's shaking from.

"P-pleeeeease there's got to be something else you w-want! I can't do this!" Ryou wailed.

"I see." Bakura rose, taking out his phone and fiddling with it.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ryou jumped up and tried to see what Bakura was doing with his phone, only to be rejected as Bakura turned his back to him.

"I'm doing what I said I was gonna do." Bakura smirked turning so Ryou could catch a glimpse of his phone.

Bakura wasn't lying. He had a video of Mariku and Ryou in the locker room showers and it was ready to be uploaded for everyone to see.

"No! Please I...I..." Ryou grabbed on to Bakura's jacket.

"You what?" Bakura asked, waiting for Ryou to admit defeat.

"...j-just once right?" Ryou's eyes begged him not to make him do this.

"Well if all night long, all over the place is counted as 'just once' then yes." Bakura purred.

"...D-do I really...have to?" sniffled, tears still falling.

Bakura teasingly waved his phone in Ryou's face as an answer.

Ryou took a deep, shaky breath.

"...I'll do it." he finally said.

"You'll do what?" Bakura smiled wickedly.

"I'll...have sex with you." Ryou lowered his head ashamed of what he was agreeing to.

"Good. My place at 6 tonight. If you're even a minute late...well you know." he chuckled, handing Ryou a piece of paper with his address on it before walking away from the boy, leaving him to his tears.

* * *

A/N: Dang Bakura...


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackmail Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yeah soooo...how bout this chapter.**

* * *

Ryou stood outside of Bakura's house, he was 10 minutes early. He wasn't taking any chances. Ryou thought about getting back on his bike and riding away, but then he thought of the consequences. He looked at his phone reading over the text he sent Mariku. The lie.

_'Hey, luv, can't talk tonight_

_sleeping over at friend's house._

_studying for exams and stuff_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox'_

Ryou gave his parents the same excuse, but he didn't care about lying to them. Lying to Mariku is what really hurt him. Ryou got a reply to his message.

_'Alright babe luv you._

_Have a good night'_

"Have a good night...if only you knew how bad this is actually gonna be..." Ryou sighed to himself, walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

This was it, this was his last chance to turn back, face the music...lose Mariku. No. He had to do this. To keep his secret. To keep his Mariku.

After a minute, the door opened and Ryou was face to face with his tormentor, or rather face to chest. Bakura was about a foot taller than him.

"Hello, my pretty little Ryou." Bakura smiled, guiding the teen into the house as if they were good friends.

Ryou was silent as Bakura led him to the couch and sat him down. Looking around, Ryou noticed how nice of a house Bakura had. Too nice for low life, thieving, devils like himself. What really confused Ryou was the dim lighting, lit candles and rose pedals leading upstairs and probably all over the house. The only thing that was missing was cheesy romantic music.

"This isn't a date." Ryou grumbled as Bakura poured two glasses of Red wine.

"Hmph. Tonight is whatever the hell I say it is...sweet heart." Bakura sounded a bit irritated but softened his tone at the end.

"I thought you just wanted to have sex...what is all this, you don't have to get me drunk if that's what you're doing." Ryou said, eyeing Bakura as he took the glass offered to him.

"I'm just setting the mood." he smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

Ryou did the same, feeling a bit awkward because he expected to immediately be screwed right then, not sat there in silence, sipping their wine for a little while until Bakura decided to speak again.

"What's your favorite position, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"W-what?" Ryou blushed.

"Your favorite position. Doggie style is just **one **of my favorites. Ofcouse I'm seme in all of them." Bakura winked.

"I...don't think that's important. I'm just here to do what I have to." Ryou looked away.

Bakura put his glass of wine on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch,

"Ryou. Let's make a few things clear before we start, okay, love?" Bakura sighed.

"Don't call me love." Ryou glared.

"You see, right there. I won't be having **any** of your back talk. You will listen to and do what ever I say tonight, you got that?" Bakura said glaring back at Ryou.

Already knowing the concequences of disobeying Bakura, Ryou nodded, agreeing to what he said.

"Also, there will be none of that 'boo hoo hoo I'm cheating on Mariku, boo hoo' crap. I see one tear and you know what's gonna happen." Bakura said rising from his seat.

"I won't cry unless you hurt me." Ryou grumbled.

Bakura smiled and eased Ryou's glass of wine out of his hand and onto the coffee table.

"Don't you worry, Ryou, I won't hurt you. I'll make sure you have a wonderful time." Bakura said kissing Ryou softly on the lips and then pulling him up into his arms.

_' Oh Gods, here we go.'_ Ryou thought to himself.

Suddenly music began to play and instead of being thrown on the ground and being screwed into oblivion like he expected, he was being swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

"We're...dancing?" Ryou questioned, looking up into Bakura's eyes with confusion.

Bakura simply nodded and moved them to the center of the room, giving them more space.

'What is up with this guy?' Ryou mentally sighed

_'Hear your heartbeat,_

_Beat a frantic pace,_

_and it's not even seven a.m._

_You're feeling the rush of anguish settling,_

_you cannot help showing them in._

_Hurry up then or you'll fall behind and,_

_they will take control of you,_

_and you'll need to heal the hurt behind your eyes,_

_Fickle words crowding you mind._

_So,_

_sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within,_

_sleep ,sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,_

_and carry you over,_

_to a new morning...'_

The song was so soft and full of emotion. What exactly was Bakura trying to do? The two continued to sway to the music as Bakura held on tighter to the boy as if he were afraid of him disappearing into nothingness. For a minute Ryou snuggled even closer, forgetting the world around him, forgetting who he was dancing with. Ryou let his eyes close enjoying the warmth, the song, the scent of the candles.

"I've always had my eyes on you,Ryou." Bakura's voice almost startled Ryou, who opened his eyes and looked into Bakura's.

"What?" Ryou answered, voice timid, uncertain.

"I've always liked you, wanted you, and now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go." Bakura's voice was so calm, sweet, it sent a chill up Ryou's spine. A nice chill.

Ryou searched Bakura's eyes, they didn't gleam lust as Ryou thought, but he wasn't sure what it was hidden in the teen's eyes.

Ryou didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all, wishing the song didn't end when it did.

It was unexpected when Bakura's lips latched onto Ryou's neck, kissing a trail up to Ryou's lips.

Ryou was confused for a second,but remembered what he was there for. Ryou let himself slip into the kiss, moving his lips with Bakura's,not noticing that Bakura had picked him up bridal style until they disconnected.

"Let's get started,shall we?"Bakura said, nipping at Ryou's bottom lip.

Ryou blushed and nodded, letting himself be carried upstairs into Bakura's bedroom, rose pedals leading the way.

Bakura sat Ryou on the bed and stepped away to remove his tight-fitting shirt, noting how Ryou had his eyes glued on him as he gave the boy a show.

Bakura moved back over to Ryou, taking the boy's hands, moving them down his toned abs. After a second, Bakura let go of his hands, letting the boy freely feel for himself. Ryou moved his hands all the way down and back up, admiring Bakura's body with a blush. Boyfriend or not Ryou thought Bakura was sexy as hell. Bakura leaned in capturing Ryou's lips, lying him on his back and straddling him.

"We're going to have sooo much fun, Ryou. I bet by the end of this, you'll be dumping that Mariku of yours and begging to be with me." Bakura said,recapturing Ryou's lips before the boy could protest to what he just said.

Bakura bit down on Ryou's bottom lip, causing him to gasp as Bakura sucked on it, causing pleasure to melt over the pain. Bakura then slipped his tongue into the sweet cavern that was Ryou's mouth, tasting every bit of it, enticing Ryou's tongue to join his in a dance.

"Mmm" Ryou found himself moaning into the kiss without even realizing.

Bakura pulled away, smiling down at the already panting boy.

"See? Your body already wants me." Bakura said, grinding their crotches together earning another moan that Ryou desperately tried holding back.

Bakura chuckled, taking Ryou's shirt, lifting it above his head and off his body.

"Your so pretty, love." Bakura said, kissing his way down Ryou's neck, to his chest, licking over Ryou's hardened nipple while he tweaked the other with his left hand.

"Ahh mmmg" Ryou bit his lip, trying to stop the flow of moans that easily escaped him.

Bakura rolled his tongue over and around the pink bud and did the same as he switched to the other, continuing to grind his crotch against Ryou's, making them both gasp from the pleasurable friction.

"I think we should step things up a bit." Bakura said, smirking as Ryou hesitantly nodded.

Bakura kissed his way down Ryou's chest and and lean,flat stomach. When he reached Ryou's pants he stopped.

"W-what's wrong?" Ryou questioned proping himself up on the bed.

"Your phone is ringing." Bakura said taking the object out of Ryou's pocket and handing it to him.

Ryou really needed to pay more attention because sure enough, his phone was playing the _Blowsight _version of _Pokerface_, the ringtone he had set for Mariku.

"Oh god, what do I-"

Bakura snatched the phone away and answered the phone. Ryou was frozen with shock and fear.

"Hello?" Bakura said, winking at Ryou with a smile.

"Who is this?" Ryou could hear Mariku's confused tone through the phone.

"Ryou's 'study' partner. You know we have to _work hard_ tonight if we want to _pass the test_." Bakura spoke, words full of intentional innuendo.

"Yeah...well can I talk to him?" Ryou heard Mariku say as Bakura sent the phone his way with a devious smile.

What was he planning? Ryou took the phone and tried to sound as normal as innocent as possible.

"Hello, Maiku." Ryou's voice wavered slightly.

"Hey, love, I know you said you were busy, but you know how I love talking to you." hearing Mariku's voice was injecting instant guilt into Ryou's heart and Bakura could see it in his eyes.

As the two spoke over the phone, Bakura got an idea. Knowing Ryou was distracted he began undoing the boy's pants, pulling them off with only a 'go away' wave from Ryou. This only made Bakura smirk as he began rub Ryou's member through his boxers making the boy moan expectantly.

"Ryou...did you just...moan?" Mariku questioned.

"N-no..well yes, it was because...I stubbed my toe, it was a moan of pain." Ryou quickly explained.

Bakura laughed at the lame excuse and went back to teasing Ryou as he continued speak on the phone.

"So yeah, it's an...english exAAAHam.." Bakura had pulled Ryou's underwear off and licked his erect member from base to tip.

"The hell, Ryou?" Mariku question, sounding irritated.

"Gotta go, love you!" Ryou said, quickly ending the call.

He then turned to the teen with a scowl.

"Bakura, what are you trying to do, get me caught?!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura's only response was a smile as his took the tip of Ryou's erection into his mouth, lightly sucking on it while he let his tongue teasingly sweep over it.

Ryou forgot why he was mad, gasping as he dropped the phone on the bed.

"Ahhh Ahhhhh!" Ryou cried out as Bakura took in more of him into his mouth.

Bakura moved his tongue all around him, humming and rapidly bobbing his head. Ryou was already close, Bakura was so great as this. Ryou was panting, moaning and gripping the sheets and was just about to hit his climax when Bakura took his mouth away. Ryou whined and pouted, looking at Bakura with lustful pleading eyes.

"Don't worry little, Ryou, we're not done yet." Bakura chuckled as he leaned over Ryou, kissing him with passion and force, distracting the boy as he reached over to Ryou's phone and redialed the last number on the call log. It was Mariku and he answered.

"Ryou, are you ready?" Bakura purred, making sure Mariku could hear him.

"Mhm" Ryou nodded his head.

"Tell me how much you want it." Bakura growled seductively.

Ryou wasn't going to lie at this point. He really did want it.

Ryou mumbled in response, too embarrassed to say it.

"Tell me Ryou." Bakura said, grinding his still covered erection against Ryou's naked one.

"Bakuraaa." Ryou moaned out. Mariku definitely heard that.

"Do you want it?" Bakura smirked.

"Yes!" Ryou nodded like a spazz.

"Then take it." Bakura said, sitting up, watching as Ryou crawled over to him and took the zipper of his pants in his teeth a pulled it down.

Ryou must have really wanted it judging by how quickly he rid Bakura of his pants and boxers.

"I don't have any lubricant, Ryou, why don't you use that mouth of yours to make things easier."

Ryou nodded and wrapped his delicate hands around Bakura's member before taking it into his mouth, mimicking Bakura's rapid bobbing and tongue motions.

"Oh fuck, that feels amaaaazing!" Bakura moaned out gripping Ryou's hair as he bucked deeper into the boy's mouth.

Ryou would have gagged if he wasn't used to this kind of thing. Bakura took three fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva as Ryou continued to suck him. Bakura then pulled Ryou away and made the gesture for Ryou to turn around, which Ryou obeyed.

Bakura took in the sight, seeing Ryou on his hands and knees, waiting for him, was almost enough to make him want to cum right then. Almost.

Bakura brought his fingers to Ryou's entrance and stuck all three in at once.

"FUCK!" Ryou yelled out. "Dang it Bakura, most people don't just dive in with three fingers like that."

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it." he purred, pumping his fingers in and out of Ryou, stretching and preparing him, brushing up against his prostate.

Ryou couldn't stop the flow of moans that left his lips from the pleasure mixed pain.

"Bakura! There, right there!" Ryou suddenly yelled out as Bakura's fingers repeatedly hit against his special spot.

"Tell me how much you want it ,Ryou." Bakura smirked.

"I want it so much, Bakura, give it to me, please!" Ryou begged.

"Well said." Bakura smirked taking away his fingers and lining himself up with Ryou's entrance.

Gripping Ryou's hips, he thrusted in, a strangled cry ripped from Ryou's throat. Bakura waited for a second then began to pound into Ryou with great force, speed and precition, hitting Ryou's prostate dead on each time.

"AHH, BAKURA, FUCK, AHHH, AHHHH!" Ryou yelled with each thrust.

Every scream, cry and moan could be heard by Mariku over the phone. Pissed wasn't the word to describe the way he felt. Betrayed, livid, heartbroken, and quite possibly homicidal was a good start though. Why would Ryou do this to him? Why would he hurt him in such a way? Mariku had no idea, but someone was definitely going to pay for it.

"BAKURA, OH GODS, MORE, PLEASE! Ryou cried out.

Bakura couldn't be happier to comply with his wishes, thrusting even harder as he reached around and pumped Ryou's member in time with his relentless thrusts.

"AHH AHHH FUCK, IM GONNA..."

"Cum for me, Ryou." Bakura growled, nearing his own end.

Ryou did cum, he cam hard onto Bakura's bed sheets. Bakura cominded Ryou for still holding his shaking self up as he continued to thrust. A few seconds later, Bakura cam deep within Ryou and with that the boy callapsed onto the bed with Bakua ontop of him.

"Be ready to go again in 30 minutes, I have some handcuffs that I want to use." Bakura panted.

"O-okay." Ryou nodded, spent and exhausted.

However was he suppose to walk in the morning?

Bakura reached over to where he left Ryou's phone and turned it off, feeling as though Mariku had enough torture.

On the other end Mariku sat there, gripping his phone in anger, feeling as though he needed to blow up the world. Ryou betrayed him. Ryou cheated on him.

* * *

A/N: Awww...


	3. Chapter 3

**Blackmail Chapter 3**

**A/N: So there were a few things I forgot to mention. The song lyrics that I used last chappie were from **_Sleep _by_ Poets of the Fall_**. Also, go check out NightingaleNightThief's new Tendershipping story. It's gripping to say the least.**

* * *

The clock buzzed at 5:30, Ryou made sure there was no way he would miss school on account of him being screwed all night. Ryou rose from the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in his spine and headed for the shower. Bakura yawned stretched and decided to make some coffee and breakfast, he remembered promising to give Ryou a ride to school since he wouldn't quit whining about it and he definitely was not going to go anywhere on an empty stomach and low caffeine level.

Ryou made sure to wash away any evidence of last night that he could. He was going to have to find a way to cover up the bruises and hickies.

After Ryou was done washing himself he decided that he had the right to use Bakura's expensive shampoo and conditioner. In fact Ryou felt as though he had the right to everything in Bakura's house since he made him be here in the first place.

"Ryou! Bacon, eggs, toast and coffee!" he heard Bakura call out.

Ryou thought that sounded delicious so he sped things along with his hair.

"Bakura, where's your hair dryer?" Ryou called out,mentally frowning at how casual their conversation was.

"Cabinet. Oh and feel free to wear some of my clothes. I have a t-shirt that's just your size and a pair of old jeans to go with it." Bakura called back.

Ryou blow dried and styled his hair as he would any morning and found the clothes Bakura was talking about. It turned out to be a _Panic at the Disco _t-shirt and some faded jeans that was frayed at the knees. Now he _really_ looked like a mini version Bakura.

Ryou and Bakura enjoyed their breakfast, keeping their words to a minimum.

"You enjoy yourself?" Bakura asked.

"Mhm." Ryou answered.

"Wanna do it again sometime?" Bakura winked.

Ryou spat up his coffee, flustered and blushing.

"N-no! I had sex with you, you got rid of the tape. We're square, deal is done!" Ryou shook his head.

Bakura shrugged.

"Nothing is set in stone, lovely. Just know you have me whe- ...if things don't work out with you and Mariku."

"...We should go..." Ryou rose from his seat and gathered his and Bakura's finished plate,dumping them in the sink.

"No problem, love." Bakura rose from his seat, grabbed his keys and headed for the door with Ryou behind him.

* * *

Ryou wished he had never come to school. Everyone who saw Bakura and Ryou pull up in his silver-grey car started asking questions.

"Ohh, Bakura, who's your new friend? He's so cute!" A girl squealed.

Ryou had no idea who these people were because they were all a grade or so ahead of him. These were Bakura's people.

"Ryou. He's my new little _buddy_." Bakura winked and threw his arms around Ryou's shoulder.

"Ooooh, he's so cute, I just wanna put him in my pocket and take him everywhere! The names Miho, baby." Another girl ran up and grabbed his hands.

"Uhhh...I should get to class." Ryou nervously laughed, ducking out of Bakura and the girl's embrace and out of the parking lot.

"Shy kid, huh?" A boy said, lighting a cigarette as they watched the boy flee.

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

Ryou found himself unable to concentrate. All of this drama was definitely not good for his straight "A" honor roll student status.

"Alright class ,_f(x)=x86+4 _is..." the teacher dragged on.

All Ryou could think about was Mariku ,Bakura...the sex. The amazing sex...

Bakura must have taken him in every way in the book and he really enjoyed every second of it, but then the guilt settled in. He cheated on Mariku...and liked it. It was for a noble cause, but he still really liked it.

'Maybe...I should tell him...' Ryou thought, pain settling into his heart.

Ryou groaned and slid down into his seat, stomach suddenly hurting, he felt as though he would be sick. He needed to tell him the truth or the guilt would eat him alive. He hoped to Ra that things would work out. Knowing Mariku was such a hot-headed person, nothing good could come out of the situation at all, but Ryou just couldn't hold in the truth.

* * *

Ryou waited outside of the school as he usually did, waiting for Mariku who was 15 minutes late. Everyone had already cleared out by now and Ryou was alone. He texted once, twice, three times as the minutes ticked by. Ryou dialed his number, but only got his voicemail.

Ryou sighed, Mariku was an hour late.

"Well...looks like I'm walking." Ryou began to leave when he saw Mariku's black car in the distance.

The car stopped abruptly in front of him as if he were about to hit him, but decided against it and stepped out of the car, stalking towards the boy, looking livid, ready to kill.

"M-mariku?" Ryou was startled by the murderous look in his eyes.

Ryou was snatched up by the collar and violently shaken.

"Was this all just a fuckin' game to you?"

"W-what?!" Ryou was terrified. Oh dear god he knows.

"You fucking cheated on me, you nasty little slut!" Mariku barked in Ryou's face.

"N-no, you don't understand, I-"

"Save it! I gave you **everything**, but I guess that I wasn't enough for you!" He continued to violently shake the boy.

"P-please just listen, I didn't just cheat on you, I-"

"I can't belive I Fucking trusted you! You were everything to me! No wonder you didn't want anyone to know about us, you were fucking someone else anyway!" He yelled at the crying boy.

Ryou was sobbing, praying that Mariku would just listen to him.

"No! No! It's n-not like that, I love yo-"

Ryou was interrupted by a fist right in the face. He fell to the ground, a shocked look on his face with the tears still streaming down.

"Don't tell me that lie! I don't **EVER** want to see you again! I swear I'll slit your fucking throat if I do!" He roared ,stalking back over to his car, slamming the door and pulling away.

Ryou sat there with the same expression. He was sobbing but he didn't feel that, he only felt the bruise on his cheek. Mariku hit him. He hit him, threatened him, said he never want to see him again. Why? Didn't he realize that Ryou did this for them, to save them. No. Mariku only saw a betrayer, a cheater in front of him.

"Ryou, come on...I'm taking you home." Ryou looked up to see Bakura standing in front of him, hand extended to pull him up from the ground. How long had he been around?

"N-no! Get away from me!" Ryou scooted away only to be followed.

"Ryou, you can't stay here like this." Bakura said, pulling the boy up.

"This is your fault! Your fault, your fault, your fault!" Ryou sobbed, punching Bakura in the chest.

Ryou punches were weak, all his energy went into his cries.

"Your faaaaaaault!" He wailed, sliding down into Bakura's arms.

"I know, Ryou..." Bakura cooed, embracing him, stoking his hair for comfort.

Bakura's inwardly smiled. His plan was working,but he never expected Mariku to punch him. It didn't matter, it only made things better for him, for his plan.

"Come on. Lets go,Ryou I'm taking you home." Bakura guided him to his car. Ryou was to caught up in his wailing and sobbing to protest.

Bakura rode around the block a couple of times, waiting for Ryou to calm down enough to tell him directions. Bakura was close to taking him back to his house instead. Ryou kept on weeping, crying out for his Mariku. Bakura scowled at this.

"Does he do that often?" Bakura asked.

Ryou in his shaky sobs shook his head.

"So this is the first time he hit you then?" Bakura furthered the conversation.

"Y-yes. I-I don't understand w-why he wouldn't listen to meeee." Ryou's sobs grow more intense.

"Just tell me where you live." Bakura sighed.

"D-down t-t-t-the s-treet f-from m-maaall." Ryou tried his hardest to speak in a coherent sentence.

"Alright." Bakura sighed.

Bakura drove the rest of the time in silence. Silence except for Ryous cries. Bakura pulled into Ryou's driveway and turned off the car when he noticed there were no cars there. Ryou's parents weren't home.

"W-what are you doing." Ryou wiped the tears away.

"Coming in with you so you don't do anything stupid." Bakura sighed and opened his door.

"You must be a freaking mind-reader because I was seriously considering offing myself." Ryou said in a dark, sickly serious tone, getting out of the car.

Ryou didn't protest to Bakura coming into his house. He didn't have the energy. Ryou flopped down on his bed as he walked into his room, Bakura followed and sat next to him.

"Get off of my bed." Ryou said curling up into a ball.

Bakura scooted closer, rubbing the boy on the back.

"You don't need him, Ryou." he whispered.

"Yes I do. Who I don't need is you. You ruined my freaking life!" Ryou suddenly yelled, new tears leaving his eyes. "He was the only person who understood me! I love him and now he **hates** me!"

Ryou broke into a full sob again. Bakura pulled him up into an embrace.

"Shhh, hush now, love. I'm here, I understand you." he cooed.

"I d-don't c-care! I hate you! I freakin' hate you!" Ryou sobbed.

Bakura ignored his words and continued to coo softly to the boy, rocking him back and forth.

This was going to be a long night and Bakura was prepared to start the emotional side of his plan. He was determined to have Ryou, and he was going to make sure Ryou was going to want him back.

"You don't hate me." Bakura whispered.

"Yes I do!" Ryou cried, tears staining Bakura's shirt.

"Then why are you letting me hold you like this?" Bakura whispered into his ear.

Ryou sniffled a little and shook his head.

"I-I don't know...I j-just..."

"You need me here with you." Bakura held him closer.

"I-I still hate you..." Ryou's sobs begin to subside, but the tears still fell.

Bakura began to kiss away the boy's tears with little protest from him, only a soft 'stop.' here and there. Bakura kissed his way down the boy's cheek and over to his lips,which he captured. The kiss was soft and comforting, Ryou began losing himself in the kiss, moving his lips with Bakura's.

"I **still** hate you." Ryou whispered as their lips disconnected.

"Mhm." Bakura reconnected their lips.

This time it was a deeper, more passionate kiss,heated and hungry. Bakura lied Ryou on his back, still stealing his breath away with his kiss.

"I...don't think I should be doing this. I love Mariku." Ryou blushed and looked away as Bakura trailed kiss down his neck.

"I want to make you forget about him. I want to make you feel better, Ryou." Bakura's voice was sultry yet serious and sincere.

"I can't...I'll only feel even more guilty." Ryou gasped as Bakura began to suck and kiss at the sensitive skin of Ryou's neck.

"Mmm" Bakura hummed sending a tingling sensation through Ryou's neck and down his body.

"B-bakura, my parents will be home soon." Ryou panted,hands gripping Bakura's hair.

"How soon is 'soon'?" Bakura continued to kiss on the new mark that he made on Ryou.

"Like...5:30...6:00 maybe." Ryou answered,accepting Bakura's kiss as he captured his lips again.

"We've got time." Bakura lifted himself up and removed his shirt.

Ryou's eyes were glued on him. He couldn't help it. One part of him, the mental/emotional side hated living on the same planet as him. The other part of him, the physical part, wanted him badly. He was only human.

Ryou slid his hands up Bakura's chest,feeling his muscles. Bakura removed Ryou's shirt and began placing tender, fiery kisses down Ryou's body, dipping his tongue into Ryou's bellybutton. Ryou let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a giggle. Bakura began to tug at Ryou's pants, he was moving so quickly that Ryou was afraid it would be over too soon.

Ryou pulled Bakura back up into a kiss, distracting him from his rushing.

"I understand." Bakura panted, as he pulled away.

Ryou moved from under Bakura and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bakura smirked, attaching his lips to Ryou's neck again. Ryou moaned and tilted his head to give him more room to work with.

"Bakura..." Ryou moaned his name as Bakura leaned over and ran his tongue over and around Ryou's hardened nipple.

The sound of jingling keys and an opening door startled them out of their lustful adventure.

"Oh, jeez, they're home early!" Ryou gasped, jumping off of Bakura's lap and pulling his shirt back on.

He rushed out of the room and greeted his parents, trying desperately not to sound suspicious.

"Heeey. How's it going, guys?" Ryou smiled nervously.

"Hi sweet heart, how was school?" Ryou's mother asked, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Yeah... and what's that on your neck?" His father questioned, pointing to the fresh hickie on Ryou's neck.

"O-oh...I was trying something new with my hair and dropped the straightening iron on my neck. It really hurt." Ryou quickly lied.

"Now you see, I told that boy to get a hair cut." Ryou's father complained to his mother.

"I like his hair the way it is -" the two walked away, continuing their conversation in the kitchen.

Ryou exhaled and rushed back to his room where Bakura was still sitting on his bed and locked the door behind him.

"You need to leave!" Ryou urged.

"Just tell them I'm here to study or something, they won't mind me spending the night will they?" Bakura strolled over to Ryou, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So they can hear us having sex? No way!" Ryou pushed him away.

"Then let's just be quiet." Bakura pinned him against the wall.

Ryou blushed. Why was he protesting again? Oh yeah, he hates him and he shouldn't even be there.

"Look, I don't even know what I was thinking in the first place, you need to leave!" Ryou ducked under his arm and out of his trap.

"Besides I-I need to call Mariku and make things right,maybe he's cooled down by now." Ryou took out his phone and dialed the number. The phone rang twice and went to voicemail, Mariku must have rejected the call. Ryou hung up, not knowing exactly what to say for the voice mail.

"You don't need him,Ryou! You said it yourself, he doesn't love you anymore!" Bakura pulled Ryou into strong embrace from behind.

"No! Don't say that! H-h-he does, he's just upset with me!" Ryou's eyes began to water again.

"He threatened to kill you! He hit you! You're just gonna crawl back to someone like that?" Bakura turned Ryou around and looked him in the eyes.

"I-I...I don't know...I love him...n-need him!" Ryou cried into Bakura's chest.

"Hold on. I'm gonna go introduce myself to your parents and tell them I'm staying over tonight." Bakura whispered.

"I...still hate you." Ryou sniffled and continued to cry.

"I'll change that, I promise." Bakura said leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: Oh no I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blackmail chapter 4**

**A/N: Soooooo, funniest conversation at lunch! XD**

* * *

That night, Bakura held Ryou closely, knowing how conflicted the boy was. He knew Ryou wasn't lying when he said that he hated him, but Bakura also knew that with time and effort, that would subside. He would have to engrave it into Ryou's mind that he didn't need Mariku and that Ryou should be with him instead. That would be hard, Bakura knew that, but he was always willing to put in the work to get what he wanted.

**About a month or so later**

Ryou huddled against his pillow and sighed. He really wasn't ready to face another day, he felt as though he'd fallen into a deep spiraling abis of despare. It'd been a month since Ryou had seen Mariku. A month and six days to be exact, Ryou had been counting. It was Saturday, and school was out next week,usually Ryou would have made plans with Yuugi and the gang or spent the days away from school with Mariku, but Ryou barely even had the will to live, let alone get up and spend time with his friends. Ryou rolled over to his other side, facing his phone as it started ringing. It was the ringtone that Bakura set for himself when he stole away Ryou's phone. Ryou scowled.

'Why can't he just leave me alone so I can die in quiet agony...' Ryou's depressing thoughts echoed through his head.

Ever since the day Mariku found out, it was as if Bakura had his own personal mission to keep track of Ryou,come over and try his hand at comforting him and ask him out on dates. Ryou would decline, not because of his still potent hatred of him, but because he felt unworthy to be in anyone's presence not even a low life like Bakura. Ryou felt completely worthless.

His phone rang again, after not being answered the first time.

_'Why don't you come here and try to prove me wrong?_

_'Cause I am a stupid boy (boy),_

_And you are a stupid girl!_

_Why dont you come here and_

_TURN ME ON!'_

Ryou sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Bakura." Ryou answered, voice sounding as depressing as his thoughts.

"Hey there, angel." Bakura sounding uncharacteristically cheerful.

"What is it?" Ryou's suspicion sensors were alarming in his head, yet he keep it out of the tone of his voice.

"Guess what I got for us." Ryou could feel Bakura's smirk through the phone.

"I don't care..." Ryou sighed.

Bakura ignored Ryou's sour demeanor.

"I know how you like silly shit..." Bakura spoke as though he were giving Ryou a gift that he'd been wishing for.

"Yeah. I do like 'silly shit' as you so wonderfully put it." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"There's a festival to near by. The Mega Kawaii Desu Moe Festival, I got us some v.i.p. tickets." Bakura said, waiting for Ryou's answer as the line went quiet.

"Ryou?" Bukura was almost sure that he had hung up.

"That sounds great...but I'll just stay home." Ryou answered after his short pause.

"Come on now Ryou! You can't just stay cooped up the whole time! Stop acting like a zombie, it's been a month!" Bakura sounded seriously irritated.

"I can and will...and it's been a month and six days by the way." Ryou sighed.

"You need to get out more." Bakura commented, sounding a little more weirded out than irritatd now.

"Why do you even care?" Ryou questioned, wanting a truthfully, deep answer.

There was a pause, as if Bakura was thinking.

"Because I like you, Ryou, I want you to be with me. I'm sure if you just stopped thinking about Mariku, we could be happy together." Bakura answered, Ryou's heart tingled with his words, but it wasn't enough to lift him out of his depression.

"Why? You wouldn't be able to put up with me for long..." Ryou retorted.

"And why is that?" Bakura asked, genuinely interested in what he had to say.

Ryou sighed and put together a list of his faults in his mind.

"I'm suffering from depression, I have mood swings like a girl on her period, I like to talk about my feelings **way** too much at completely random times, sometimes I wake up screaming in the middle of the night because I have nightmares about my dead sister, I'm deathly afraid of thunderstorms, bugs, and the dark. I over think things to the point where I have anxiety attacks, I have to hide nearly everything from my parents, I'm mega emotional, and random things make me feel uncomfortable...like circular tables and wind chimes."

"Well...that's fine, everyone's clock ticks in a different way I gues-"

"Wait I'm not finished." Ryou interrupted, with a devious smirk creeping on his face he compiled a list of off the wall crap that he hoped Bakura would believe so he would leave him alone.

"I have the random urge to kick people, I have a spilt personality named Wesly Joehanenburge, he has a mustache. My real name is Jebidiah Krink, I stabbed my pet turtle in the face and drank it's blood, I have seven different STD's, I'm addicted to heroin, PCP,cocaine, crystal meth and bath salts. Once a week I go down to the preschool and kidnap a child, they're never heard from again. I steal the elderly's false teeth and save them for midnight snacks, I randomly lick people's faces in public, I have sexual relations with the fish in the coy pond at the park. Once, in a drunken rage, I nearly sexually assaulted my mother. I'm racist against albinos. I bit a man's penis off-"

"Ryou, that's not-"

"And ate it." Ryou finished his list of fucked up faults in a completely serious tone.

There was a long pause and Ryou thought his little plot had worked.

"...So what time do you want me to pick you up, the thing starts at 5pm. and it's an hour drive." Bakura called him on his bullshit.

" 4:00, I guess." Ryou sighed.

"Good. Wear something nice." Bakura said with the smile Ryou could still feel through the phone.

"You know the first part was true though...right?" Ryou questioned before Bakura hung up.

"Yeah Ryou, but just so you know, I'd still want you even if everything you said were true." Bakura cooed.

Ryou's heart skipped again.

"Freak." Ryou simply said, quickly hanging up the phone before Bakura could tell that he had lifted his spirits.

It had been a few hours since their morning conversation. Ryou sat around trying to force himself to think that he wasn't excited about the festival, but he failed. Excited or not, he was still depressed, he couldn't help thinking he was about to cheat on Mariku again...even though they were no longer together. Feeling conflicted again he pulled out his phone. If Mariku answered this time and gave him just a sliver of a chance to explain everything, he would immediatly sever all connections he had with any and everyone if he had to, just to be with Mariku again.

Ryou dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Oh, umm...is Mariku there, may I speak to him?" Ryou's voice was timid, he was shaking with both fear and excitement.

"Mariku? I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." the voice spoke.

"...Oh." Ryou was immediately broken-hearted,hopes crushed.

"This isn't the first time that someone called asking for him,he must have gotten a new number and hasn't told anyone yet." The unknown person spoke.

Ryou hung up the phone, without a "goodbye" and slid to the floor.

"He changed his number...how am I suppose to talk to him..." Ryou spoke quietly to himself.

"He doesn't check his emails and I can't go over to his house..." Ryou's eyes began to water.

The doorbell rang just as he let the tears slip. Ryou got up from the floor, wiping away the liquid that leaked down his cheeks as he walked to the door. He opened the door, seeing it was Bakura, he sighed.

"You're really early." Ryou let the teen into the house.

"Looks like I'm right on time, what's wrong?" Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"M-mariku changed his number..." Ryou shook, letting the tears falls as he leaned into Bakura's chest, looking up into his eyes.

A grimace settled on Bakura's face, he was truely sick of how much the boy cried over, Mariku.

"Will you stop it already? It's over, move on!" Bakura yelled a little louder than he intended, making little Ryou flinch away.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." Bakura cooed, pulling him back into an embrace.

"I still hate you, ya know." Ryou spoke quietly.

"Your body doesn't hate me. The only real problem I have is that your mind is stuck on Mariku." He said as he picked Ryou up and carried him back to his room.

"My heart is stuck on Mariku..." Ryou said as Bakura lied him on the bed.

"Will you give me the chance to change that?" Bakura said, covering Ryou's body with his own.

"Why? I need love, not just sex. I need someone compassionate, who truly cares about me. Someone who will not only fight away my fears, but will help me conquer them. That's not you..." Ryou spoke straight from his soul.

"Let me try to prove you wrong then. Do you really think that I would go so far just for the sex?" Bakura spoke back.

"I don't know what you'd do...I'm just...afraid..." Ryou blushed and looked away.

"Then let me help you conquer that fear." Bakura purred, using Ryou's words against him.

Bakura captured Ryou lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Ryou's head was spinning. Maybe a month and 6 days _was_ time to move on, maybe not. Ryou had no idea. All he knew was he was becoming more and more drawn to the mystery that was Bakura. Ryou knew it wasn't smart, Bakura was bad news. He was a klepto, a thug, a rumored drug dealer and Ryou was just innocent little Ryou who was easily swept up in the storm of things. Things like Mariku and now Bakura...

"O-okay." Ryou nodded and blushed after their lips parted.

"Mmm good, then it's officail." Bakura smirked.

Bakura stripped them both of their clothing and went to work, leaving a trail of tingling, firey kisses down Ryou's chest and stomach stopping to tickle the boy's navel with his tongue. Ryou giggled and moaned, he loved it when Bakura did that. Bakura made his way down and lifted Ryou's leg up, licking, kissing and nibbling a trail up and down his inner thigh.

"Bakura." Ryou moaned, as Bakura licked his way to Ryou's member, running his tongue up the length of it.

Bakura took him entirely into his mouth, moaning to send wonderful vibrations through Ryou's body. Ryou moaned and squirmed beneath him, loving every second of Bakura's swirling tongue and bobbing head between his legs.

"Ohhh Gods, Bakura!" Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura neck, trying to pull him in closer, he was so close to his climax already.

Bakura responded with non stop humming and faster head bobbing, holding the boys hips down as he tried to buck up.

"Ahhh!" Ryou gasped as he cam right down Bakura's throat.

Bakura pulled away and coughed.

"Sorry about that." Ryou smiled sheepishly at the look Bakura gave him. Pure lust.

Bakura said nothing, only held three fingers up to Ryou's lips. Ryou knew what to do, but was hesitant.

"What?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I think that...I wanna be seme. Just this once?" Ryou asked, a mixture of a sexy and innocent look on his face.

"Wait...what?" Bakura laughed, obviously Ryou was joking.

"No really. Let me do it." Ryou said, a more serious look on his face now.

"Uhh no. No way." Bakura shook his head, climbing back over Ryou.

"Hmph, then I don't wanna do it anymore." Ryou huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ryou, don't be that guy." Bakura frowned.

"Oh, I'm being that guy." Ryou said, sitting up and backing away.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the pouting teen.

"Ryou, I don't do uke."

"You would for me, if you really cared." Ryou replied.

The two stared at each other for a minute that felt like hours.

"Ugghh... have you ever done that before?" Bakura sighed.

"Nope." Ryou smiled, like a child who knew they were winning.

Bakura sighed again, shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn...I...guess you could, just this once." he said, shaking his head.

Ryou cheered and clapped his hands.

"But if I don't like it, we're switching!" Bakura quickly added, moving over to Ryou and taking his hand.

"God, I hope your parents come home early again." Bakura grumbled, taking Ryou's fingers into his mouth.

Bakura made sure they were nicely coated and slick. Bakura then lied back, towards the foot of the bed and spread his legs, looking towards the wall to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Okay, so do I just..." Ryou said, plunging his index finger right into Bakura's tight entrance.

Bakura hissed and tried to scoot away from the intruding digit.

"I don't like it!" Bakura shook his head.

"Wait, hold on. Relax, it gets amazing, I promise." Ryou said, pumping his finger in and out slowly.

Bakura grimaced, the feeling was truly uncomfortable. He had no idea why Ryou or anyone for that matter, liked it so much. Ryou added another finger and began to scissor.

"Shit! Easy!" Bakura hissed

"Hmm." Ryou got an idea.

He leaned over, still pumping and scissoring and took Bakura's erection into his mouth. Bakura didn't know what to feel, pain from the fingers or intense pleasure from Ryou's swirling tongue. The pain and pleasure mixed and he barely noticed when Ryou added a third finger.

Ryou brushed up against something inside Bakura, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Ryou, do that again!" He moaned, the pain seeming to melt away bit by bit.

Ryou did as he was told,thrusting his fingers in and out of Bakura, repeatedly hitting Bakura's prostate. He felt powerful, knowing that he was the one causing Bakura to writhe in pleasure like this. Ryou hummed around Bakura's member and without warning he cam into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou pulled away, wiping his mouth with his arm as he took his fingers away. Bakura lied there panting. Ryou lined himself up with Bakura's entrance, hands gripping his hips.

"Okay, a-are you ready?" Ryou was nervous, shaking slightly.

"Yeah. Slowly okay?" Bakura panted.

Ryou nodded and began to enter Bakura slowly like he was told. Bakura gripped the sheets and bit his lips, holding in his wimpers while Ryou moaned from the warm tightness that consumed him. When Ryou was completely sheathed inside of him, he waited, still and silent.

All he wanted to do in that moment was thrust with all that he had, but instead, he waited for Bakura's signal. Bakura shifted uncomfortably, testing the waters. A minute went by then another. Ryou thought he would go crazy.

"Okay, move." Bakura nodded.

No one needed to tell Ryou twice. He pulled almost completely out and slammed back in, moaning in complete ecstasy as Bakura let out a strangled cry. Ryou thrusted slowly at first, trying to find the spot that would make Bakura change his mind on this being a one time thing.

"Fuck!" Bakura called out. Ryou found it.

Ryou picked up the pace, going harder and faster, pounding straight into Bakura's prostate, earning countless moans and swears from him. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, bringing him down and gripping his hair for leverage.

They panted and moaned in each others ears, hearing Bakura like this, so close to him made Ryou cum right then with a shudder and a cry of pleasure. Exhausted he pulled out and put his mouth back to work on Bakura's member, bringing him to his climax, Ryou swallowed every bit of what Bakura gave him, collapsing from exhaustion afterwards.

"So, about that festival..." Bakura panted, fighting off sleep as he looked over to the clock. It was time for them to go.

The only answer he got was the faint sound of snoring. Looking down he could see the Ryou had fallen asleep right on him. With the last bit of energy he had left, he pulled Ryou up onto his chest and put the blankets over them.

"Well, Ryou, it's official." he whispered to the lightly sleeping boy.

"Mm, can we still go to the festival?" Ryou cracked his eyes back open, yawning, half asleep.

"Later on tonight, that's when the real fun starts anyway..."Bakura yawned, slipping into a content slumber.

Ryou forced himself back awake, he knew this wasn't smart. It would be just his luck to have his parents come home, come into his room and see them like this. Ryou rose from the bed and headed for the shower to get ready to go to the festival while Bakura slept.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Seme Ryou for the win!

Lyrics used: _Prove me wrong _by _Mindless Self Indulgence_

Tune in next time for festival fun and drama to the max yo! Oh Mariku, why are you so stubborn?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Soooo bitches be trippin, yo. I gotz to keep my pimp hand strong! Thug Life! jk lol X3**

* * *

"Saaaay it." Bakura sang, they were still about 20 minutes away from the festival.

Ryou blushed and grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh come on, you gotta say it, it's official, angel." Bakura pressed on, Ryou knew he was going to keep at it.

Ryou sighed and leaned towards Bakura.

"Okay, okay, you're my boyfriend." he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now give me a kiss." Bakura smiled and puckered his lips in a silly way.

"Eww no." Ryou giggled, kissing him on the cheek instead. "Now keep your eyes on the road, seriously."

Bakura hummed and looked back towards the road. Ryou looked out his window, watching the houses, trees and such zip by. He found himself losing focus to his thoughts. 'So it's official...this is the new chapter of my life, huh?' Ryou had no idea how things happened in this way. One minute he hated Bakura, a few weeks later he thought he hated Bakura, a month or so passed and now they're dating. That's just how the world works sometimes. Then he thought of Mariku. It hurt, it hurt him really bad, but he truly felt that whatever Bakura planned for him would help him forget and move on. Mariku apparently had. Ryou shook his head at the thought, if he was going to forget, he needed to stop thinking about him all together. That wasn't going to be easy though, Ryou knew that for sure.

"What are you thinking about?" Bakura's voice broke through the silence off the car.

"Life, ya know. It's crazy." Ryou answered, still staring out of the window.

"Like?" Bakura questioned.

Not wanting to tell him what he was really thinking about he came up with a new topic, one that he was genuinely interested in talking about.

"Is it true what they say, you know...about you being a drug dealer?" Ryou asked looking over to Bakura.

Bakura was silent for a minute then he sighed.

"Yeah. Pot, prescription pain pills, that kinda stuff."

"Oh...have you ever gotten caught?" Ryou asked, inquiring eyes glued on Bakura.

"A couple of people in my circle have before, but not me. Never me." he shrugged.

"People from school, like those people in the parking lot?" Ryou's curiosity grew more and more by the second.

"Ryou, one thing you gotta know is: Never ask too many questions. In fact don't ask anything at all. People get rubbed out for being nosy rats with loose lips." Bakura's toned turned serious and dark. It was as if he was remembering a situation as such, with someone who wouldn't shut up. Ryou definitely didn't want to be that person.

"Oh...okay." Ryou looked away.

"You're not scared are you?" Bakura looked over to the boy.

Ryou was quiet for a second, choosing his words carefully.

"...Not really. Everone's clock ticks in a different way I guess." he used Bakura's words.

"Hmm." Bakura nodded, looking back at the road, they were nearly there.

"Hey, Bakura?" Ryou's voice floated through the setting silence.

"Hm?" Bakura answered as they pulled into the reserved spaces of the festival.

"What makes our tickets V.I.P?" he said, holding the objects up.

"There's a sort of C_irque du freak_ thing at 10:30, only V.I.P ticket holders can get in. Also the festival last 3 days, If we decide to come back tomorrow or the next day, we don't have to pay." He answered as he turned off the car, opened the door and slowly lifted out of his seat. He wouldn't admit it, but his back still hurt, more specifically, his lower back.

Ryou unbuckled his seat belt as Bakura walked over and opened his door and held his hand out for him like a gentleman. Bakura was really trying his hardest. In all honesty, this was nothing at all like him, and he hoped that the day would come where he could be his old 'Not a single fuck is given' self again.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this place is soooo cool!" Ryou said as he ran around the festival like a child who's never been outside before. They had played many games, rode many rides, ate too much junk food and stopped to listen to the live performances by a few famous bands and singers, all while Bakura had to carry the prizes they won from the games.

_'You're a pretty little flower,_

_I'm a busy little bee._

_Honey, that's all you need to see._

_I can take you for an hour,_

_but then I'm gonna leave._

_Honey, I know you'll wait for me.'_

The band on stage had all the girls and Ryou screaming. Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. The circus would be on in 2 hours and everyone with out the V.I.P ticket bracelet they were given would have to go home.

"Ohhhh, look it Bakura, a horror tunnel spooky thing!" Ryou said running towards what had him so excited.

Bakura laughed at his choice of words. The attraction Ryou spoke of was actually called '_The horror caverns'_, a ride where you take a small boat through a cave and get the chizz scared out of you.

"Come on!" Ryou rushed him.

He was way too excited, but Bakura was okay with that, at least the boy wasn't thinking about Mariku.

The two climbed down into the boat and waited for the festival worker to give the ride the 'okay' before sending them off.

"This is so fun!" Ryou cheered as the boat started moving down the trail.

"Yeah yeah. Hey are we allowed to dump all this shit into the water?" Bakura said, gesturing to all the stuffed animal prizes that sat in his lap.

"No way! Especially not this one." Ryou said, snatching away his favorite stuffed animal.

It was a white lion cub that Bakura won for him in one of the games that was a bit to difficult for Ryou to do.

"Fine." Bakura sighed, pushing the stuffed toys to the floor of the boat as they floated down the watery path of the cavern.

All was silent, Bakura wonder what was so 'horror' about this horror cavern until he heard Ryou scream and lunge towards him, huddling into him.

"Did you see that!? There was a face in the water!" Ryou said, pointing towards the side of the boat that he scurried away from.

"A fac-" Bakura was interrupted by another scream from Ryou, who pointed at what seemed to be a twisted figure of a girl, crawling out of the water and onto the walls to the jagged rocks above them.

"Oh, shit, how the hell do they do that?" Bakura questioned.

Another scream could be heard, but it wasn't from Ryou. It was the twisted figure girl, falling from the jagged rocked ceiling and right into their boat. she then crawled right to Ryou and put her bloodied, decomposing hand on Ryou's knee as she looked right into his eyes with a grotesque smile.

"AHHH SHE LOOKS LIKE THE GIRL FROM THE EXORCIST , GET HER AWAY!" Ryou, flailed and jumped into Bakura's lap.

The girl let out a sickening scream and slid back into the water right as the boat exited the cavern on the other side.

As they got out, a festival worker handed Ryou a photo. It was Ryou spazzing out in Bakura's lap.

"Ahhh...they took a picture of that?" Ryou blushed.

"Oh I'm so keeping this." Bakura laughed, snatching the photo away.

* * *

Alright,Ryou, I'm gonna go stuff this in the car. Get in line for the circus, it's in like 10 minutes." Bakura said, taking the stuffed animals to the car.

Ryou obeyed and made his way through the crowd. He was so excited about the circus that he didn't even notice as he ran right into someone's back and fell right onto his butt.

"Ow...I'm sorry, I was on my way to th-" Ryou froze in the middle of his sentence as he so who he ran into.

"Mariku..." Ryou whispered up at the man who stared back down at him.

* * *

Bakura closed and locked his door, he had stuck every last stuffed animal into the back seat.

He sighed and stretched, at some point the pain in his lower spine area had gone away.

He began to walked back into the festival, through the crowd of leaving people. He made his way to the growing line for the circus, not seeing Ryou anywhere in it.

"Ryou!" he called out.

There was no answer from the boy nor was he seen around anywhere. Bakura sighed.

"He couldn't have run off too far..." he said to himself.

Bakura walked around for a while and he looked down at his watch, the circus was already well underway.

He cursed to himself.

'Did he leave or something?'

The only place Bakura hadn't checked was the restroom area. Making his way over to it, he saw that sure enough, Ryou was right inside one of the stalls crying his eyes out.

"Ryou, what happened?" Bakura opened the stall door.

"J-jusst take m-m-me home." Ryou cried.

"But, Ryou, what ha-"

"I said take me home!" Ryou snapped, grabbing onto Bakura's jacket to pull himself up.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Bakura was full of questions, but Ryou was completely shut down.

Ryou thought back to the moment that ruined his night

Ryou's memory

_Ryou stared up at Mariku who stared back down at him. Ryou looked over to the person who stood next to him. He recognized her to be Ishizu, Mariku's sister. The look she gave him wasn't cold and hateful, like the one Mariku gave him._

_"I..." Ryou couldn't find the words he so desperately wanted to say._

_"They shouldn't let little sluts like you run around in public." Mariku's words sliced right into Ryou's heart._

_"Mariku, that's harsh." Ishizu tugged on his sleeve._

_"Whatever. He's probably here to give everyone he fucking sees a blowjob. Gutter trash." Mariku turned and walked away, towards the circus._

_Ryou sat there, holding in the tears the best he could. He quickly stood and rushed to the restrooms, breaking down as soon as he got in. _

End memory

Ryou let fresh tears slip down his face as he remembered the harsh things Mariku said to him. So that's what he thought of him now. If so, if that's how he truly felt now, then Ryou wouldn't let his hopes, his heart linger on someone who thought so lowly of him.

Ryou looked over to Bakura. Should he give his love to him? Did he deserve it? He was the main cause of all of this and yet he was here with him, on a date. They were a couple. Ryou wanted to feel like someone loved him and Bakura was doing a decent job whether it was complete bullshit or not. He did go through all that trouble just to get him...

"I'm...sorry that we didn't get to see the thing..." Ryou said quietly.

Bakura looked over to the boy.

"It's all right. We can see it tomorrow if you want...or the next day if you feel up to it." he spoke.

"Yeah...hey, can I spend the night with you?" Ryou leaned over, putting his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Ofcourse, love." Bakura smiled.

* * *

Ryou snuggled closely to Bakura, they made love as soon as the got to Bakura's house.

"Bakura..." Ryou faught off sleep.

"Hmm?"Bakura did the same.

"Don't make this all for nothing, promise me you won't just..." Ryou began.

"I understand." Bakura pulled Ryou in closer and kissed him with passion.

There it was, Ryou was giving himself away again, this time to Bakura. He hoped that this time things would work right for him.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh shucks Bakura, cut the bullshit already!**

**Lyrics used: **_**'Beekeeper's Daughter**_** by**_** The All-American Rejects**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: We now return to: This thing that I'm typing!**

* * *

Over the months things had changed, more specifically Ryou changed. The once innocent, sweet,little Ryou was now following right in Bakura's footsteps. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd, Bakura's friends. He participated in their less than legal activities like: drinking, smoking marijuana, shoplifting, sneaking into places that people their ages shouldn't be and defacing public even took Bakura's place in face to face dealings sometimes, but mostly Ryou would handle dropping the drugs off and picking up money in disclosed locations for him.

Ryou was completely devoted to Bakura by the sixth month of their relationship. He showed this by getting a tattoo of Bakura's name on his lower back in big cursive letters by their 8th month anniversary. On his arm Ryou got a tattoo of a woman. One side of her was beautiful with the wing of an angel. The other side of her was twisted and darkened with the wing of a woman was holding a shining, symbolic heart in her hands. Under the woman, in silver, sparkling letters was the words "Change of Heart". Ryou felt as if it told his story in some way. Ryou's parents had no idea what happened to their son. He had become even more distant and unbelievably disrespectful. Even then he didn't let them know his secret, he made sure to keep his lower back covered when he was around them, which wasn't much because he basically lived with Bakura. He rarely ever went home. His friends,Yuugi, Anzu, Jou and Honda all wondered why their friend acted so strange, so different. After a while, they'd stopped talking to him. As for Mariku, Ryou never saw him around and he forced himself, not to care. Bakura was Ryou's entire world now, even when the bad out weighed the good, which was a lot. Bakura was mostly loving to Ryou , but if something upset Bakura, he got violent. If Ryou was around, which he always was, he'd be the one who took the heat, even if he wasn't the cause of Bakura's anger. Ryou still loved Bakura though, he needed Bakura because without him, he'd have absolutely no one to go to, no one to love and care for him and understand him. Ryou felt as though he were nothing without Bakura.

The group of teens sat around a fire in a remote little wooded area in the park. They had complete privacy for what they were doing.

"Dude, Akefia, it's puff puff pass, not puff puff keep." Bakura laughed, grabbing the joint away from the teen next to him.

Bakura took his hit and handed it to Ryou how sat snuggly in his lap, legs on either side of his thighs. Ryou took his hit, leaned over and handed it to Keith, who pretended that he was smoking an old timey pipe before passing it back to Akefia. It was just the four of them tonight. Bakura didn't trust Keith enough to introduce him to the entire group because he's only been around for 2 weeks. Bakura wanted to see if he would make a good, reliable pawn before letting him into the full circle of things.

"Guys, I dont know about you, but I'm like...reeeeeally hungry. Hungry is such a weird word!" Akefia laughed with a face palm.

'Uhh, yeah, who's cool enough to drive?" Bakura swayed a little before standing up with Ryou attached to him like a child to his father.

Keith raised his hand and volunteered.

"Bandit, you're higher than a jet." Akefia rose and stretched. "I'll drive."

"Says the guy who laughed about how funny the word 'hungry' is, I'll do it. I finally got my licence last week anyway." Ryou said, letting go of Bakura and taking the keys from his pocket.

Ryou drove down the road, finding it hard to concentrate with all the commotion. Bakura and Akeifia, in all their cunning intuitiveness were trying to bleed Keith dry of his information like where he came from and other things like that. By the look Bakura was giving Akiefia, he didn't like what Keith was saying and how he was acting. High or not, he was sketchy as hell and Bakura did _not_ like him, Ryou knew this for sure.

* * *

**Two weeks later (Lovin' them time skips)**

The school bell rang right as Ryou slid into his seat. He really didn't want to be there, he wasn't suitable for it. His hair was a mess, he had to wear sunglasses to hide his red eyes, his tight-fitting clothes smelled like smoke and his breath like alcohol.

"Ryou,it's so nice to see you." The teacher smiled.

Ryou groaned and put his head on his desk, today was most definitely going to be a burden. He briefly considered sneaking out, but thought against it, remembering how he was caught the first time that he tried.

* * *

"Ryou, may I see you, please?" The teacher spoke as the bell rang for them to change classes.

"Uhh, I have to go." Ryou said, walking past her, only to be stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"Sit down, please." she said, gesturing to a seat pulled up to her desk.

Ryou sighed and sat down, she sat down in front of him in her seat.

Both were silent for a minute.

"...Ryou, are you having...trouble at home? Parents?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee.

"No." He simply answered and tried to stand.

"You've falling behind and you're much too bright for that. I suggest taking extra classes this summer, that way you can be on track for next year. I'll sign you up." She said as Ryou was finally able to stand and walk away.

"Whatever." Ryou said, not feeling up to a one-sided argument.

* * *

"...so then she says that she wants me to go to summer school. Like I'm going to that shit." Ryou laughed dryly, taking a drag of his joint and blowing out the smoke.

"Well shit, nosy ass teacher." Akefia said taking the joint as Ryou passed it.

They all sat around in the same spot in the wooded area at the park. Ryou was in the same spot in Bakura's lap. Bakura lightly rubbed his name on Ryou's back, only stopping to take the half smoked joint from Akefia.

"Any news on Keith?" Bakura asked Akiefa who only shrugged.

Keith had been acting quite strange in the last few days, almost as he were planning something and only came around for information. In the 4 weeks they'd known them he was already on Bakura's list. Not only because of how untrustworthy he was, but because he caught him staring at Ryou about 4 or 5 times.

"Dirty little rat is probably working for someone." Bakura grumbled. "Speaking of working, Ryou did you take care of that little job I gave you?"

"...Yeah." Ryou's eyes shifted. Bakura gave him the job to deliver a _package_ to a customer. It was a simple deal that didn't go over too well.

"Ryou?" Bakura caught the trouble in his voice.

Ryou scooted over and sat on the log next to Bakura instead of staying in his lap.

"Well...he didn't pay...he sort of...took it and ran." Ryou shifted uncomfortably under Bakura's narrowing eyes.

"Ryou do you have any idea how much that was worth?!" Bakura barked, causing Ryou to wince, surely he wouldn't hit him in front of someone.

This wasn't the first time Ryou messed up and as a result Bakura yelled, cursed and smacked him around because it. Bakura stood up and took Ryou by the arm.

"Akefia, we'll be _riiight_ back." Bakura said dragging the boy away, deeper into the wooded area.

"B-bakura, I'm sorry." Ryou coward as they got far enough away from Akefia.

"I know you are! You're fucking useless!" Bakura barked, grabbing Ryou by the collar.

"P-please, Bakura, I won't mess up again, I promise!" Ryou pleaded.

"How the hell do you keep fucking up!?" Bakura said, shaking Ryou violently and throwing him to the ground.

Ryou shook his head frantically, he desperately wanted to please Bakura, not anger him.

"I'm s-sorry! H-how much was it worth?" Ryou nervously began pulling grass out of the ground.

"Three hundred fuckin' dollars." Bakura growled.

Ryou's eyes widened, he didn't have that much money to his name. The most he had was $50 and he didn't have a job to make up the rest. What was he suppose to do?

"I-I'll pay you back, I promise." Ryou said quietly.

"You know what? Don't even fuckin' bother, you'll probaby mess that up too." Bakura grumbled as he began to walk away, muttering curse words.

"I love you." Ryou spoke quietly, hoping Bakura wasn't too angry to say it back. He needed to hear him say it, he was miserable when Bakura was mad at him.

"Hmm, Whatever." He heard Bakura has from a distance.

Ryou whimpered, stood up,dusted himself off and ran to catch up with Bakura.

Bakura was silent the whole ride home. Ryou tried to get him to speak, just say something, anything to him. Ryou's heart was so heavy with guilt and sorrow, all he wanted to do was make Bakura happy. He was silent even as they got home.

"Bakura..." Ryou's voice was timid as he followed Bakura to his bedroom. He still said nothing.

"Bakura, let me make it up to you, please. Give me another job to do, I won't mess up." Ryou tugged at Bakura's sleeve.

"Drop it,Ryou, you can't do anything right." Bakura jerked his arm away.

"Yes I can, I just wasn't ready that time. Let me do one more thing to prove myself!" Ryou recaptured Bakura's arm in a hug. He desperately wanted to please Bakura, he wanted to feel needed, not worthless like he once had before.

Bakura sighed.

"We'll see."

"I love you." Ryou sniffled, looking straight into Bakura's eyes. Please say it back.

"Mhm, love you too." Bakura said, accepting the frantic kisses that Ryou gave him right after.

* * *

**Three friggin' weeks later**

"..Yeah, I'll meet you there...don't be late and remember to bring **all** of the money. Alright, one hour." Bakura ended his phone call and began putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked from his spot on the bed,fighting off the sleep from their earlier, vigorous activities.

"Downtown. I'll be back soon." Bakura said, grabbing his keys from the night stand.

"Oh? Can I go? Oh wait! Can I do it?" Ryou asked, maybe this was his chance to make it up to him from last time.

Bakura was silent for a second, thinking it over.

"I guess since they didn't ask for too much." Bakura shrugged.

Ryou was already dressed by the time Bakura shrugged, he was excited.

"Where do I go?" Ryou asked, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist, holding him tightly in his embrace.

"That old, abandoned building, downtown. You're looking for a tall guy, blonde hair, his name is Raphael. Take these." Bakura said, shifting through his sock drawer and pulling out a black bag.

"What's this?" Ryou said, looking inside the bag.

"Every thing you'll need." Bakura said as he sat back down.

Inside the bag was the substance Ryou was expected to sell, a pocket knife and a small hand gun.

Ryou looked up, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Use it if you have to. Just cock it, aim and fire." Bakura said, pretending that his hand was the gun. "But if you can't handle that-"

"No. I can do it!" Ryou said, putting the weapons in the pocket of his hoodie jacket and the bag over his shoulder.

Ryou stopped his bike, right in front of the old building. It was creepy as hell to say the least. Ryou walked up to the rusted door that was all boarded up. Was he suppose to go inside or wait here? Surely he wasn't suppose to do this out in the open. Ryou decided to crawl through one of the busted windows, he was careful not to cut himself on the broken, jagged glass.

Ryou looked around for a bit, walking down the hallway into a big room, noticing how the entire building was dark, damp and eerily quiet.

"Hello?" Ryou called out, voice slightly wavering. "Anyone here? Raphael?"

Ryou heard shuffling and whispers, his hands immediately went to his pocket.

"You're not Bakura." A deep raspy voice called out from the corner of the dark room. Ryou tried his hardest to see who it was, the only light in the room came from the moon light through the window and that wasn't good enough as the man hidden in the shadows.

Suddenly a flash light was shined in his face, Ryou winced at this.

"No, that's his little pussy ass boyfriend." another, familiar voice called out from the other side.

"Keith?" Ryou said, covering his eyes from the light.

"What do we do then?" Raphael asked the man. " We could just kill him, send a message, you know, since we don't get to whack who we really wanted to tonight."

"Hmm, That's sounds like a plan, but why rush it, let's have a little _fun_ first." Keith growled, advancing on Ryou and grabbing the boy by the hair.

Raphael followed his lead and held down Ryou's flailing arms.

"Let go! Fucking let go!" Ryou screamed.

"_Fucking_? What a great idea." Keith laughed, pushing the boy on the ground and pressing his foot on his chest so he could stand up. "Raphael , give me your belt." he ordered.

Raphael obeyed and handed Keith his belt, which he used to bind the squirming boy's hands. "Stop it! I swear, if you touch me-"

Ryou was interrupted to Keith's fist, smashing into the side of his head,then another to the other side,then more to his jaw and chest causing the boy to black out for a second.

Keith flipped the boy over to his stomach and pulled him up so he was propped on his knees. He began to tug down Ryou's tight pants, running his hands up and down his legs. With that, panic settled in. Ryou began kicking at the man who was trying to get between his legs.

"STOP IT!" Ryou yelled as he landed a kick on Keith's jaw.

This was his only chance, while Keith was distracted, Ryou struggled to his feet, his clothes were filthy from the moldy, mildewed floor.

"Grab him!" Keith yelled to Raphael who lunged at Ryou.

Raphael nearly caught Ryou by the hair as the boy fled back down the hallway, hands still bound by the belt. Ryou had to escape, he was in a panic. Mind racing he jumped through the broken window that he first used to get in, getting cut by the jagged glass as he landed face first on the ground. Raphael and Keith followed close behind him, climbing out the window as the boy scurried to his bike. He wiggled his hands out of the belt, pulled his pants back up and sped off down the street on his bike.

It was a terrible neighborhood, he didn't know anywhere safe to hide. He needed to think quick because the sound of screeching tires were right behind him. Ryou peddled for his life, turning corners, cutting though fields, he was more than exhausted by the time he got to anywhere remotely familiar and that was an old gas station that he passed only a couple of times in his life.

Then Ryou heard the popping sound of gunfire.

"Oh God!" Ryou kept on peddling, harder, faster, his body was on fire and was begging for him to stop. He was so tired. More gun shots could be heard, looking back he could see Keith driving as Raphael shot his gun from the passenger window. They were right on his tail and they weren't letting up.

Ryou sped right through a red light, causing cars to stop and skid. Keith and Raphael still followed, swerving around the cars to get by. In one of the cars was someone Ryou didn't notice as he sped by, but that person definitely noticed him...

More shots were fired and missed, Ryou swerved through more traffic and made a sharp turn. He rode into a parking garage of a closed building complex. Panting, he abandoned his bike and hid in darkest corner of the garage.

He sat there in silence, trying to control his breathing the best that he could. The minutes ticked by and after about five, he could hear a car pulling into the structure. With shaking hands he pulled out his hand gun and cocked it, holding it tightly. He could hear a car door shutting and the sound of echoed foot steps getting closer and closer. Ryou's eyes were squeezed shut with fear. The footsteps got closer and stopped.

"Ryou." he heard his name echo off the walls.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ryou screamed and blindly fired three shots at the figure.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... This stuff right? Review and stuff, please.

Reviews helps me breathe, they give me inner strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**A/N: Because I'm a boss yo! I'm hungry... I want to go to Subway...**

* * *

All was silent after the echo of gunshots faded away. Ryou refused to open his eyes, afraid to see the death of someone in front of him or his own death approaching him. Soon he could hear foot steps. Tears slipped down his face, it was over...

"Ryou, what in the **fuck** is going on here?!" Ryou's eyes snapped open,he recognized the voice that time.

Standing in front of him was someone he definitely didn't expect to see at a time like this, someone he didn't expect to see at all...

"Mariku, what the fuck..." Ryou spoke quietly, sitting there completely shocked.

Why was Mariku even there? He was ruining Ryou's hiding spot, what if Keith and Raphael find them?And what if the shots that Ryou fired didn't miss...

"You wanna tell me why the hell you were being chased and shot at? Look at you! You look fucking terrible!" Mariku yelled frantically as he gestured at the boy's appearance. He was absolutely furious, but relieved that Ryou was such a bad shot.

Was this some sort of fever dream? Was he still in that building, knocked out with Keith having his way with his unconscious body?

"Why does it matter to you? Keep your voice down or they're gonna find us." Ryou growled through a whisper.

Mariku's eyes narrowed. Ryou's eyes narrowed. Ryou couldn't help but wonder what was going on through Mariku's mind.

"They're gone, they drove right past the place." Mariku spoke, watching as the boy let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

Mariku couldn't understand it at all, what had those people chasing him like that, obviously Ryou had pissed them off in someway that Ryou shouldn't even have been involved in.

"Ryou, you can't just go on like that didn't just happen!" Mariku followed Ryou as he found his bike and got on it, wincing from the pain of the bruises and cuts on his body.

Mariku got in front of the bike and took ahold of the handle bars, preventing Ryou from leaving.

"Move." Ryou ordered with all the confidence he had.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you. They could have killed you, Ryou!" Mariku yelled. Did Ryou even know of the danger he was in? No way he would just let him go.

"Yeah, I know, that's what they were trying to do! Why do you even care, I'm just a dirty slut that shouldn't be let out in public, remember?!" Ryou snapped, turning his head away from Mariku's narrowed eyes. Ryou knew he was probably judging him, of course he was judging him, he was nothing but a slut in his eyes.

"Why do I care? You should be at home, in bed ,not running for your life from thugs! I was worried about you!" Mariku snapped back.

"You don't have to be worried about me, I didn't ask for you to follow me! What would you have done anyway?! They have guns and last time I checked, all you carry around is a switch blade!" Ryou said, getting off the bike and walking past Mariku, only to be caught by the arm.

"You are not going back out there! How the hell did you even get into this whole mess in the first place?" Mariku pulled Ryou back to him.

"Stop asking me questions, damn it!" Ryou said, jerking away his arm and running out of the parking garage.

Ryou ran down the street, wanting to get away from everything. First he was attacked, nearly raped and killed then Mariku comes out of no where, asking questions and messing with his head. All he wanted to do was go home to Bakura, lay in his arms and have him say that everything would be alright and that he loves him.

Mariku followed close behind in his car, head sticking out the window.

"Ryou,what if they see you? Get in the car." Mariku called out.

"No." Ryou called back, crossing his arms and walking faster. He'd take his chances with the thugs. He really didn't want the heartache that was already beginning to plague him.

"Ryou, stop being so damn difficult and let me help you." Mariku urged, speeding up a bit so he was caught up with Ryou instead of behind him. He was glad that he was on a familiar one way street.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Ryou walked faster. "Just go away. Go away!"

"GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR!" Mariku barked, he completely lost his patience.

Ryou broke into a full out run downhill, forgetting the pain he was putting his body through. He just wanted to get away, his head was spinning, so many thoughts running through it. His heart hurt, why wouldn't Mariku just go away. Ryou didn't want this, he didn't need to be around Mariku now. He thought he was over Mariku, over the hurtful things he said, but the way he felt now...

Ryou found himself running into the woods, the farthest, most remote part of the park. Even Bakura's circle didn't venture that far, people had gotten lost in the thick untamed forest before. Ryou questioned the logic of having a park so close to a place like that.

Ryou hid behind the biggest tree he found and collapsed, catching his breath. Surely Mariku wouldn't follow him all the way out here, he was surrounded by trees, just him and the wilderness.

Leaning against a tree, he let his eyes slip close. His entire body hurt from his head to the soles of his feet. When did things get so insane? Since when did he have to run for his life? Ryou had run from bullies before, but never had he run from thugs trying to kill him and certainly not from Mariku. But why was he running from Mariku? This time Mariku actually wanted to talk to him, after so long he finally wanted to talk and _listen_. Why did he care? He didn't need to explain himself to Mariku anymore. It was none of his business. That was a lie. Deep down, Ryou still loved him, wanted him to know the truth...

"Ryou, you don't need to run from me." Mariku's calm voice startled him away from his thoughts.

"Damn it!" Ryou pounded his fists to the ground. "You said you never wanted to see me again so leave me the hell alone!"

"Ryou...I, look, just..." Mariku rubbed the back of his head, not knowing exactly what to say.

Silence settled between them for a while, both were frustrated, trying to find the right thing to say. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

" It was to save us, you know..." Ryou let the words the words the weighed down on his heart go free.

"What?" Mariku was confused.

"Why I slept with Bakura...he found out about us and threatened to tell everyone unless..." Ryou trailed off.

Mariku was silent again.

"I was afraid of telling you, I knew how you'd react... you would end up in jail. So I slept with him...the guilt was eating me alive, I was gonna tell you...but somehow you already knew." Ryou sighed after saying everything in such a rush. So that was that, he finally told him the story, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"So you're telling me that he blackmailed you?" Mariku broke his silence.

Ryou nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"Then...why are you with him now? I saw his name tattooed on your back, what the fuck is that about?! Mariku grew angrier as he spoke.

"He's my boyfriend now, that's what the fuck it's about!" Ryou yelled back.

"Why?! Why the fuck would you be with someone like that, someone who your obviously throwing your life away for!?" Mariku yelled back even louder.

Ryou stood up from his spot on the ground,balling up his fists.

"Because he made me feel important! I felt so fucking miserable and worthless without you and he made me feel like someone in this fucking world cared! You hated me, I hated myself, my friends and my parents didn't understand me, and he was the only one who kept coming around, trying to make me happy because I swear that I was one suicide note and a kitchen knife away from killing myself!" Ryou screamed, not noticing the tears that slipped down his face.

"That doesn't make sense! He ruined everything so you start dating him!?"

"Yeah, so sue me!"

"Ryou he's ruining your life! You're smarter than this, _better _than this! What happened to the old you, huh?!"

"He died when you punched him in the face and you spat on his grave when you called him a slut!" Ryou's voice had become hoarse from screaming and he had broken down into a sob. How many more times would he have to cry because of this?

Every word stabbed into Mariku's heart like a dagger. The way he treated Ryou...he was ashamed of himself. Sorrow and regret filled his heart as he remembered how harsh he was, how unforgivingly terrible he was.

"I'm...sorry, Ryou." Mariku whispered pulling the boy into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

The tears wouldn't stop as Ryou gripped Mariku's shirt, crying into his chest.

"I was so hurt...I... heard you two over the phone that night and I was so angry that I...fuck. I'm so sorry, Ryou." Mariku tightened his embrace, as tears rolled down his own face. "I never stopped loving you. I still love you, I'm so so sorry for everything I did. I just want things to go back to the way they were between us, forget about everything, everyone."

Those words, Ryou longed to hear those words. His heart swelled with absolute joy, but then he remembered...

"I- I can't... things can't just go back to the way they were..." Ryou cried, looking into Mariku's eyes.

"Why not?...It's Bakura isn't it? You love him now right?" Mariku scoffed through the tears.

"Well...yes I got his name tattooed on my back...but, damn it, I-I love you too! I love you more! I'll never love anyone more than you!" Ryou buried his face back into Mariku's chest.

"Then leave him." Mariku tilted Ryou's chin up so that he would look him in the face.

"It's not that simple...I'm in too deep, I can't just..." Ryou whispered.

"I know... just let me help you..." Mariku said, pressing his lips against Ryou's.

With that kiss, all the love he had for Mariku burst free. He had dreamed of this moment. Even when he was with Bakura he had dreamed of the days when Ryou and Mariku were happy together. Ryou wrapped his arms around Mariku's neck, pulling him in closer, deepening this kiss.

"I fucking love you." Ryou spoke as their lips disconnected.

"I love you too." Mariku said back, trailing kisses down Ryou's neck. They were so wrapped up in passion that Ryou almost forgot the pain he was in.

"W-wait, can you take me home, like your house?" Ryou asked, he wanted Mariku, but the cuts and bruises on his body still hurt and if Mariku was going to take him that night, he'd rather it be on a soft bed and not the ground or against a tree.

* * *

Bakura paced around his bedroom, gripping his phone. Ryou should have been home by now, the job was simple, just give him the drugs, get the money, come home. Bakura dialed the number again,no answer.

"Damn it, answer!" Bakura gripped his phone in anger, deciding to send another text message after checking to see if Ryou had responded to his earlier ones.

Bakura knew he shouldn't have sent him, Ryou was too soft for this, something must have went wrong. Bakura felt guilty, angry then back to guilty. He sent another text, he called again, but still nothing.

Something suddenly clicked inside Bakura's mind, something that made his stomach twist and his heart wrench.

What if Ryou was dead? What if something went wrong and Ryou was dead, lying in a ditch or at the bottom of a lake?

"Oh, God..." Bakura eyes widened as he frantically dialed Akefia's number.

"Hello?" Akefia answered, Bakura could hear people in the background. He was most likely in the middle of entertaining a few guests.

"Akefia..." Akefia could hear the distress in Bakura's voice as he said his name. He immediately got in serious mode.

"What is it?"

"Ryou...I sent him out and...he, oh God, he hasn't come back! Go find him, go fucking find him!" Bakura was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.

"Okay, just calm the hell down. I'll look for him. Where did you send him?" Akefia asked, shushing everyone in the room.

"That old abandoned building downtown." Bakura said, trying to control his breathing. How dare Ryou make him panic like this!

"Okay, I got this, just relax." Akefia said hanging up.

Bakura moved over to his bed, cradling his head in his hands, hoping to God that where ever Ryou was, he was safe, and that he would just come home so he could kick his ass for making him worry so much.

* * *

"Marikuuu! Oh Gods, Mariku!" Ryou moaned, arching his body from the pleasure that rocked his body.

Ryou dug his nails into Mariku's hair, as he thrusted into the teen relentlessly. Oh, how they missed this. With every thrust, Mariku showed him how much he missed Ryou. Ryou moaned and cried out Mariku's name, breathing into his ear, clawing down his back and leaving marks to show their intense love-making.

"AH AH AH AHHH, MARIKU!" Ryou was so so close but he didn't want this to end, if possible he wanted to stay connect to Mariku for s long as he could. This _had_ to be a dream.

"Oooooh!" Ryou moaned into Mariku's ear as Mariku took ahold of Ryou's erection, pumping it in time with his passion filled thrusts. Mariku didn't want this to end either, Ryou was so perfect, he was his angel that he finally got back from the devil. They had so much time to make up for.

" MARIKU! OH GODS! I'M-" Ryou cam as Mariku did. Of course they would, they were soulmates. Soulmates cum together.

They stayed that way, with Ryou's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck.

"I love you, Mariku. I'll say it a million times. I love you. I love you. I love you..." Ryou spoke, kissing Mariku between every 'I love you.'

Mariku met every kiss. Oh Gods, he missed this boy! With every second he was with him it was as if the Ryou he knew was being revived, reborn right in front of him. His eyes sparkled like they used to, his smile washed away the hardened look he put on for the streets, all that was left was the tattoos that plagued him...

This boy was fragile, he knew this. He was broken once and fixed by the wrong person, but now, back where he belongs he could properly heal and fix everything else that broke along with him.

Mariku pulled out of him and rolled over to the bed, Ryou refused to let go of him. His body was so warm, so right. If Ryou were to die right now, he would be happy, knowing that he made up with Mariku, he could leave this world content knowing that Mariku knew the truth and loved him again,had never stopped loving him.

"Are you going to leave him?" Mariku's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ryou snuggled into Mariku's chest.

"Well you _do_ have his name on your back." Mariku said, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"I can get ride of that...with...painful medical procedures. The Real problem is: How am I suppose to get rid of Bakura?..." He sighed.

"Just dump him." Mariku shrugged.

"No. Nuh uh... way too dangerous...I gotta play it safe." Ryou said.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"Well...he's a thug, he knows people, has connections..." Ryou avoided telling Mariku that Bakura was prone to beating him.

"Hmm." Mariku simply replied.

"You just gotta give me time to think of something." Ryou sighed again.

"You would still be seeing him then..." Mariku frowned.

"Well yes, but barely. Only until I think of the right way to do this." Ryou said straddling Mariku, looking into his eyes with a look that said 'trust me.' "I won't let him touch me either."

Mariku sighed. He didn't like this plan, but he... trusted Ryou.

"Fine." Mariku agreed,turning them over so that he was covering Ryou's body with his own. Ryou leaned up and kissed him and just like that they were at it again, making love all throughout the night.

* * *

A/N: French Fried Potatters mmmhmmm. REVIEW, GOSH DANG IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter** 8**

**A/N: Catwoman vagina attack, go!**

* * *

Ryou's phone had a total of 16 text messages and 22 missed calls. All from Bakura. Ryou yawned and stretched, he wasn't ready to get up yet. He was glad it was a Saturday so he at least didn't have to worry about school. He lied back down, snuggling next to the still sleeping Mariku, he decided to read some of the messages. It was basically _'where are you?_' and _'are you ok?'_ over and over. Then there was _' I'm sending Akefia out to find you.'_ Was Bakura _that _worried about him? Ryou didn't think so. Bakura was probably worried about the drugs, the money. There were two voice mails that Bakura left.

'_Ryou, I don't know where you are or if you're okay...just answer. Are you okay? Answer. Fuck, I shouldn't have sent You!'_

Ryou sighed. He didn't feel guilty, but he thought that maybe he should have at least let him know that he was okay. Ryou listened to the second voicemail.

_'Ryou...Akefia said that he couldn't find you...but he found your bike and...and-'_ It sounded as if Bakura was fighting off tears.

_'There...were bullet holes...and...just come home already! Stop playing around!"_ It seemed like Bakura hung up before he started to cry.

Now Ryou felt the guilt, not for sleeping with Mariku, but for making Bakura worry to the point of tears. Where there tears, or was he purposely trying to make him feel bad?

Ryou quietly rose from the bed and crept down the hall, dialing Bakura's number. It rang twice before Bakura answered.

"He-"

"RYOU, WHERE THE EVER-LOVING FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Bakura screamed through the phone.

"I...went home. The deal was a set up, Keith wanted you dead." Ryou answered, holding the phone away from his ear.

"What?! Are you okay?" Bakura was frantic and couldn't control the pitch or tone of his voice.

"Yeah,but Keith tried to rape me, tried to kill me...but I got away and went home." Ryou sighed as if the entire event didn't completely scar him both physically and mentally.

There was silence. Ryou had thought that Bakura had hung up.

"Bakura?" Ryou spoke.

"He's dead. HE'S SO BLOODY DEAD!" he heard Bakura roar,then silence.

When the call ended Ryou realized that he had just put a target on a man's head. He deserved it...

" Hey,Ryou." Mariku wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, pulling him into an embrace from behind, he had woken up and gotten dressed for the day.

"Hey." Ryou smiled, turned and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing Mariku deeply before whispering another 'I love you.'

"Love you,Ry. So, what's up?" Mariku asked, still holding him.

"I called Bakura, told him about those thugs and stuff." Ryou sighed, lying his head on Mariku's chest.

"What did he say?" Mariku asked, lightly petting Ryou's hair.

"He's taking care of the problem I guess, I don't care as long as I don't see them ever again..." Ryou shook from the memory of Keith and his sick intentions.

"Well, go shower and I'll go make us some breakfast, then I'll patch up those cuts and stuff,okay?" Mariku kissed Ryou's forehead and went on his way.

* * *

Ryou slid in the front door and eased it shut. He he went back to Bakura's house around noon and he wanted to be as quiet as possible. Tip toeing into the living room he saw Bakura slumped over, head held in his hands.

"Hey, Bakura." Ryou said quietly, stepping towards the teen, unsure of what would happen.

Bakura's head shot up and his eyes swept over Ryou's appearance. Ryou wondered what was going through his mind, his face was unreadable. Feeling uncomfortable under Bakura's glare, he began to fiddle with and twist the bottom of his shirt. Ryou briefly wondered if Bakura had noticed that the slightly oversized garment wasn't his at all.

"Umm...so...hey." Ryou couldn't think of anything at the moment to say, Bakura was staring at him like he was figuring out what to do with him.

"So you went home, huh?" Bakura finally said.

"Yes." Ryou quickly lied.

"Hmm, right. When I sent Akefia to find you, your house was one of the first places he checked. He said you weren't there. Where were you, Ryou?" Bakura's tone was dark and intimidating. What was Ryou suppose to say? '_You're right, I didn't go home, I was too busy fucking my ex-boyfriend all night long. Oh and by the way, I'm leaving you.'_ Ryou didn't have a death wish.

"I-I did go home...I snuck in so my parents wouldn't ask questions. I was there the entire time and they didn't even know." Ryou tried his hardest to make his excuse sound genuine.

"Then why didn't you answer me then? Do you know how many times I called?! I thought you were **dead**! If you were so fucking snug at home you would have answered! If you're alive, you **answer your phone**!" Bakura roared, advancing in on Ryou, grabbing him by the collar.

"I swear, all you do is fuck shit up! Why in the hell do I even keep you around!?" Bakura yelled, shaking the boy.

"B-but I didn't! K-keith and R-rapheal were trying to kill me, I-"

"What do you think I gave you the gun for!?" Bakura smacked Ryou across the face, sending the boy to the ground.

Ryou sat there, tears gathering in his eyes that he quickly blinked away.

"And who's shirt is this?!" Bakura grabbed a fist full of the fabric. So he_ did _notice.

What was he suppose to tell him? _'This is my ex-boyfriend's shirt, whom, by the way, I slept with last night. We're back together.' _ No way. Ryou quickly thought up another lie.

"I borrowed it from my dad." Ryou said quickly, hoping Bakura would believe him.

"You said they didn't know you were home, yet here you are, all showered and bandaged up like someone was taking care of you! Now, who's fucking shirt is this and where the hell were you last night!?" Bakura roared, sending a fist into Ryou's stomach.

"B-bakura, my bruises!" Ryou coughed, mentally scolding himself for getting caught up in his lies.

"Answer the bloody questions!" Bakura another fist down into Ryou's stomach.

"I _was _at home ,I swear! I-I fixed my self up when they left the house! I promise!" Ryou cried, putting his hands up, covering his body from Bakura's attacks.

Bakura reeled his arm back as if he was going to hit him again, but brought it down as Ryou flinched. Bakura decided that Ryou had enough punishment for now. His story was still a bit sketchy though...

"Hmph...I took care of Keith and his buddy." Bakura calmed a bit, walking back over to the couch and sitting down as if nothing happened.

Ryou still sat there, wiping away the tears that escaped him, clutching his stomach and hoping his breakfast wouldn't come back up. Bakura sighed and got back up, walking towards Ryou who flinched when his arm was grabbed. Bakura pulled the boy up and brought him over to the couch with him against Ryou's weak protests.

"Did you hear me? I said, I took care of the problem." Bakura said, pulling Ryou into his lap. Ryou guessed that Bakura expected something for it, which Ryou would have obediently given to him if his promise wasn't still fresh on his mind.

_' I won't let him touch me...'_

Ryou turned his head away right as Bakura leaned in for a kiss. Bakura growled and jerk Ryou's head back and held it in place.

"Do we have a problem here?" Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"N-no I...the whole situation...what almost happened to me...I just don't feel right, can I just go lay down?" Ryou tried to sound as pitiful as possible as he lifted himself from Bakura's lap, earning another growl from him as Ryou fled upstairs.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and everyone got to their favorite seats. Ryou stood in front of the double doors looking towards a specific table where four teens sat and chatted among themselves.

"Hey guys..." Ryou spoke quietly as he approached the group of teens.

"Ryou?" they all said in confused unison.

"C-can I...sit here?" Ryou blushed, he was so nervous.

Ryou had decided to get back to the way things were and he was going to start with getting his old friends back...if they would take him back.

"Umm sure." Yuugi smiled, scooting over to make room at the lunch table for the teen.

"Uh, so how have you been?" Anzu broke the silence that was beginning to settle.

Ryou thought on it for a while. How were his friends suppose to understand him if he wouldn't tell them what truly troubled him? That was about to change. Ryou was going to tell them...most of everything and if they were really his friends, they would accept him for who he was.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about..." Ryou looked down at the table, refusing to meet anyone's curious gazes.

Everyone could tell this was serious by the look on Ryou's face, even Jou and Honda were quiet and ready to listen to what Ryou had to say.

"Well go on,Ryou, you can tell us anything." Yuugi put his arm around Ryou's shoulder.

So they still thought of him as a friend? Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted, guys...I haven't been myself in a long time..." Ryou sighed. "The reason I've been so out of it is because...well I..." Ryou couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay ,Ry, just start from the beginning." Jou spoke up, patting the boy on the back.

Ryou sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess the beginning would be...I'm...gay."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! He's opening up! So how will his friends react? Will he get their support with his problems? Will Bakura find out where Ryou really was that night? **

**Find out next time on: Dragon Ball Z...I mean Blackmail!**

**Reviews give me inspiration and happy faces!**

**P.S. : I hope Catwoman attacks you with her vagina. I hope she quite literally throws her vagina into your faces! Lol Jk I love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I failed at sitting down in a chair.**

* * *

Ryou paused, afraid of looking up. He expected to see the twisted faces of disgust and disapproval, he expected Yuugi to retract his arm as if he had the plague, he expected to hear the onslaught of harsh words and slurs, jokes and laughter, but it never came.

"Ryou, are you gonna keep talkin' or what?" Jou's was the first voice Ryou heard, followed by Yuugi.

"Yeah, what's the rest of the story?" Yuugi patted his back.

Ryou looked up, studied the faces of the teens for a moment.

"Wait...arent you surprised?"

"Well, we never would have guessed,but what's the rest of it?" Anzu was already on the edge of her seat, leaning in to hear what Ryou had to say. Honda and Jou followed her lead.

"Umm okay...so I had a boyfriend named Mariku and we kept our relationship a secret for 3 years, but someone found out and-"

"Who?" The teens questioned simultaneously, leaning further in.

"Bakura." Ryou answered.

The group gasped in unison.

"He's bad news dude." Jou commented.

"You have no idea..." Ryou's eyes shifted back down to the table. "He...found out and he blackmailed me. It turns out he had a video of Mariku and I...uh...um, you know..." Ryou blushed.

"You mean?..." Anzu's blush matched Ryou's, she was going to have to ask for _details_ later when the guys weren't around.

"Yeah." Ryou's face grew redder. " He said that if I didn't sleep with him, he'd post the video and tell let it slip that I'm too young for Mariku and-"

"Wait how old is this Mariku?" Yuugi raised an eyebrow

"He's 23." Ryou answered, the blush never left his feactures.

"And you've been with him for 3 years? Ryou that isn't right, what a creep!" Anzu huffed.

"He is not a creep! Never say that about him, he's the best thing that ever happened to me and I love him!" Ryou rose up with a hiss, hands slammed on the table. "Besides, we didn't start sleeping together until like 2 months before my 17th birthday..." he said, calming himself as he sat back down.

"Okay, sorry." Anzu looked away, feelings a bit dampered.

"No, I'm sorry...for yelling ...anyway on with the story. I didn't know what to do, I was afraid of telling Mariku about the demand because I knew he would have handled it in the wrong way." Ryou sighed.

"So you ended up, sleeping with Bakura, right?" Yuugi continued the conversation.

"Right. I felt so guilty...I was going to tell Mariku the next day because I swear the feeling was going to kill me, but it turns out that during our...activities, Bakura called Mariku on my phone, letting him hear the whole thing..."

Ryou listened to the group's collective gasps and grumbles about how "low" and "sneaky" that was.

"Why, I oughta! Why would that jerk do that!?" Jou asked, looking as though he wanted to find Bakura and bust his head, Honda shared this expression.

"Because he wanted me to himself, his little plan worked too. Mariku was furious...he broke up with me. I tried and tried to tell him what happened, but he wouldn't listen or answer my calls or anything...and the one time that I saw him in public...he just wouldn't listen." Ryou looked downcast as he remembered how desperate he was, how depressed.

"Oh, Ryou..." Anzu reached over , taking Ryou's hands in hers.

"I...ended up with Bakura, falling in with the wrong crowd, doing the wrong thing...I changed. I fooled myself into believing that I needed Bakura, that he was the only one that understood me..." Ryou took a deep, shuttering breath before continuing.

" The other day, Mariku and I finally got back together. I was able to tell him what happen and now I'm trying to find a way to break up with Bakura." Ryou finished.

Everyone had questions,comments and no one wanted to wait there turn. Ryou suddenly felt crowed and he moved away from the table just as the bell rang. That didn't stop them from surrounding Ryou.

"Guys, what about class?" Ryou argued as they sat him back down at the table. The lunchroom began to fill with the hungry students who were cursed with the last lunch wave. Some grumbled about how the teens stole their spot but was deterred by Jou and Honda's 'back off' glare.

"Alright first of all, why would you go out with the jerk that ruined your relationship in the first place?" Jou questioned.

"Well...I guess he used the fact that I felt absolutely worthless to his advantage. He made me feel as though he were the only one I could trust with my problems. He made me feel like he was the only one who cared and who understood me and I just fell for it. I fell for it so much that I got his name tattooed on my back...and now I just want to get out of it" Ryou spoke, running his hand through his hair.

"You...got his name tattooed on your back?" Anzu blinked in disbelief. They all had a look of disbelief.

"Yes. I did it because I loved him and I wanted to show it...in fact I still love him, I can't just not love him anymore, but...I love Mariku so much more." Ryou laid his head on the table with a sigh.

"You want us to talk to Bakura, we'll get rid of him." Honda spoke as he and Jou flexed their muscles like bodyguards.

"No!" Ryou's head flew back up. "No,no, no! Bad idea!"

The teens gave each other a confused look.

"Are you sure, Ryou? Jou and Honda have scared much bigger guys away before." Yuugi smiled.

"I'm sure. Just like I told Mariku, just give me some time, okay? Let me think of the best way to do this. I know Bakura and what he's capable of, I don't want you getting hurt." Ryou gave them all a look that said he was serious.

They sat silently for a minute, letting everything that Ryou said sink in. Ryou looked around, studying their faces again, wondering how he was lucky enough to have such understanding friends. He didn't need Bakura when all he had to do was talk to his friends, open up a little.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Yuugi brought Ryou out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ryou said, whipping his head around to face Yuugi.

"Mariku. When do we get to meet him?" Yuugi's smile grew wide.

"Yeah, I wanna meet him too!" Anzu agreed with Yuugi with delight in her voice.

"Um, no." Ryou said, quickly stepping away from the table and turning towards the exit.

"Oh come on, dude!" Jou and Honda rushed around him, blocking the exit.  
"Yeah, come oooon, we wanna meet him! You said he was great!" Anzu, tugged on Ryou's left arm while Yuugi tugged on the right.

Ryou looked around at the pleading faces of his friends. Isn't knowing about him enough?

"Why?" Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes at the teens who bugged him as he made his way out of the lunchroom and down the hallway with Yuugi and Anzu still on his arms and Jou and Honda walking backwards in front of him.

"Well you told us about him, why can't you let us meet him!" Anzu whined.

Ryou sighed again, for the millionth time.

"Janitor's closet." Ryou said opening the door and stepping in the room with all of his friends in tow. Surprisingly they all fit comfortably in the small room.

"What are we-"

"Shh." Ryou interrupted Jou's question as he pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and put it up to his ear.

The room was silent, everyone waiting patiently.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm still at school. No, nothing's wrong, but I need a favor...Yeah. Well, my friends wanna meet you...Yeah I told them. Everything. Well not in _great_ detail... well anyway, can you take us to your place after school and we can hang out or something. I'll just tell Bakura that I had to take care of something. I don't know yet, I'll think of it later...Well? That's fine. Okay, love you. Yeah...oh, I see... Stop it, you're making me blush...Okay, love you. Bye" Ryou hung up the phone, still blushing.

"Well?" Yuugi prevented silence from settling.

"We'll have to wait untill 4. That's when he gets off work today, he'll pick us up." Ryou explained.

"Where does he work?" Anzu question.

"He's a psychologist, which is ironic, he's crazy himself." Ryou giggled as they all exited the janitor's closet.

"You know...there was no one in the hallway, you could have just called him out here." Honda commented.

"And risk being seen or heard or something? You're a bad ninja, Honda." Ryou smiled and everyone laughed.

It was great to be getting back to the normal life.

* * *

"Your place is awesome, Mariku!" Anzu's eyes sparkled as she looked around.

There was no question that he had good taste. His home was a modern style with an Egyptian interior. The home was spacious and clean, pictures of family and friends helped decorate the walls.

"Thank you, my sister decorated and my brother brought in the stuff from Egypt." Mariku said, grabbing drinks from his fridge for his guests that sat snuggly in the living room.

Mariku sat down next to Ryou after passing out the drinks and draped his arm over him, pulling him over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Ryou smiled and placed a kiss on Maiku's forehead.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Yuugi asked, sipping his beverage.

The teens all wanted to know so badly.

"I was his psychologist. Of course you know of his sister...his parents thought therapy would be best." Mariku spoke, allowing Ryou to snuggle right under his chin.

"Ohhh, that makes sense." The teens nodded.

"So you two just started dating?" Anzu questioned.

"Well no. I've known Mariku for 5 years altogether. I was fine after about a year of therapy, but I kept going back because I wanted to spend time with him. Then after a while things happened." Ryou spoke.

**Ryou's flashback**

_"Hey, Ryou. You're right on time as usual." Mariku spoke,putting away files as Ryou walked in and took his seat._

_"Y-yeah, what's up?" Ryou waved, blushing, he loved hearing Mariku talk._

_Mariku laughed, knowing that Ryou's visits were more so social nowadays. He didn't have most of the problems he used to have._

_"You're running your parents' bill up you know." He smiled, seeing the teen's eyes light up, the blush on his face deepening._

_This boy was really something, the more time he spent with him, the more he felt himself becoming attached on a different level. Not just as a patient. He knew it was dangerous to let the boy keep coming around, it was a law suit and jail time waiting to happen._

_"Yeah, I know, but you know how much I love talking to you. You're all smart and junk." Ryou giggled._

_"So what would you like to talk about today?" Mariku sat across from Ryou with a note pad, as if he actually needed it._

_"W-well actually...I was wondering if, maybe...if you're not busy..." Ryou fiddled with his shirt._

_"What is it?" Mariku was all ears._

_"Well I have tickets to the circus. It'll have everything! I...w-was wondering if this weekend...well maybe..." Ryou had lost the courage to ask Mariku the question and went silent._

_"Do you want me to go with you?" Mariku smirked, taping his pen on the pad._

_"Will you?" Ryou's face lit up and his eyes sparkled._

_"Hmmm...I may have to move some appointments around...and psychologists rarely take their patients out..." Mariku watched as Ryou's mood immediately deflated. 'Don't give me that look...' he thought to himself,_

_"Okay, I'll go." Mariku said, watching as the boy jumped up and cheered._

* * *

_They barely even paid attention to the circus because they were having way too much fun with themselves. They talked about any and everything ,played pranks on the other people, laughed at everything that wouldn't be funny if Ryou had come alone. _

_"This has been the greatest night ever." Ryou skipped down the sidewalk towards Mariku car, but decided to slow down. He didn't want the night to end, this was his dream. He turned towards Mariku, a smile on his young face. _

_"Let's go somewhere else, like the park or the movies or something." His eyes sparkled._

_"I don't know, Ryou, it's late..." Mariku said, checking his watch._

_"Please, Mariku, I...really...just one more place. We could hang out a little longer." Ryou said, tugging on his sleeve._

_Mariku thought for a second. This was getting risky, he knew spending time like this would only get him into some type of trouble. Did Ryou know that? No, he was too young, too naïve._

_"Ryou, it's already 10pm. I'm taking you home." Mariku said as they got into his car._

_After that, the only sound came from the radio. Ryou really didn't want to go home and his heart was crushed that his best day ever was ending. He looked over to Mariku, wishing he had the courage to tell him his true feelings, wishing he was bold enough to just lean up and kiss him. Mariku glanced over to Ryou, who quickly turned his head back with a blush._

_'He caught me staring...oh crap, I'm creepy.' Ryou thought to himself._

_They were getting closer and closer to Ryou's house. Ryou's heart beat faster and his stomach fluttered. He needed to tell him now. Now was the perfect time, right after the perfect date. Wait, did Mariku think of this as a date? Maybe not, maybe he shouldn't tell him. The car slowed to a stop in front of Ryou's house. The car in the driveway indicated that someone was home. _

_"Well, I'll see you la-"_

_"I love you!" Ryou blurted out and covered his mouth immediately after._

_"I...see." Mariku responded quietly._

_"Ohhh shit, did I really just say that?" Ryou mumbled quietly to himself._

_Everything went quiet, the tension was thick in the air. Ryou began to have a mini panic attack._

_'Oh shit, oh shit, I screwed up! I just blurted that crap out?Like he's actually gonna jeopardize his career and reputation to be with me! Like he'd actually feel that way about me anyway!' Ryou thought to himself._

_"I-I'm sorry...goodnight." Ryou tried to rush out of the car, fumbling with the seat belt, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder._

_"Hold on a second..." Mariku spoke as though he were analyzing the situation, trying to find the right solution,the right words._

_Mariku thought to himself. The danger meter was in the red zone, Ryou had confessed his love for him and damn it, he felt the same way. Part of him was ashamed of himself, Ryou was 14 and he was 20. If anyone were to find out, he would be branded a pedophile and shipped off to prison in a heartbeat. It wasn't like Mariku went around looking for kids to seduce, but the legal system was such a bitch that it would make it sound like that. Was Ryou really worth that risk? One look into the pool of emotions that he called eyes said yes. Ryou was so fragile, always being put down for who he was and what he's been through. Mariku wanted to protect him from that, he wanted to give him all the love he deserved in this Gods forsaken world. Besides that, he knew more about the boy than his own parents did. Only thing is, they would have to keep it hidden for quite some time._

_"Can you keep a secret?" Mariku whispered, leaning in closely as though he were about to relay an important, private message to Ryou._

_Blushing furiously at the close proximity of their faces, Ryou nodded._

_"I love you too." Mariku leaned in the rest of the way, quickly planting a kiss on Ryou's lips._

_This had to be a dream. This was not real. Ryou's heart fluttered and tried to beat right out of his chest. As Mariku pulled away, Ryou took Mariku's head in his hands and pulled him right back into a deeper kiss. Ryou poured all of his feelings into that kiss, loving the way their lips moved together. After they parted, they stared into each other's eyes._

_"I can definitely keep a secret...good night, Mariku." Ryou smiled, getting out of the car._

_"Night, Ry." Mariku waved."Movies tomorrow?"_

_"Definitely!" Ryou squealed and twirled, skipping to his front door._

_This was the best night of his life._

**End of da flashback yo!**

"Awwwww, that's so sweeeet." Anzu squealed like a girl watching a romantic movie.

"Yeah, I guess." Ryou laughed. "But, now the secret is out and if we cross Bakura, he'll make sure everyone pays for it." his mood dampered.

"Don't worry, things will work out." Yuugi spoke, he always full of inspirational words.

"I still say you let us handle it, right Mariku?" Jou punched his left hand with his right, a gesture showing he was ready for a brawl.

"Well, I'm with you there, but Ryou wants to do this his way." Mariku shrugged.

"Damn right, I'm not letting my loved ones get hurt over me. I've caused enough trouble..." Ryou sighed.

"Well what do you think you're gonna do?" Honda asked, leaning in as if they were plotting in secret.

"Well I've thought of a few things: Being so annoying that he doesn't want me around anymore or lying about having an STD." Ryou scratched his head.

* * *

The group spoke on it for a while, giving their own ideas while Mariku ordered take out for the teens, he had gotten bored of their conversation. He sat at the table thinking back fondly on the simpler days with Ryou. As the years flew by, they'd never had a problem like this, they were happy most of the time and when they weren't, it wasn't over something this bad. Letting the minutes slip by, he found his mind floating back to a memory that he and Ryou both held dear.

**Mariku's memories yo!**

_Ryou held Mariku's hand tight, watching as the parade floats went by with a marching band close behind. It was there 2 year anniversary and all Ryou wanted to do was see the parade with Mariku, which he was glad to take him to._

_"There'll be fireworks soon." Mariku smiled at the boy who had his eyes glued on the floats._

_Mariku was glad for the distraction, it gave him time to get his gift to Ryou from inside his coat. Mariku smiled down at the gift, an odd, golden ring on a black cord. In the center of the big ring was a triangular shape with an eye carved into the center of it. He knew that Ryou would love it. Ryou was a collector of odd, exotic things and this was straight out of the antient ruins of Egypt. _

_"Ryou." Mariku tapped the boy on the shoulder, getting his attention._

_Ryou spun around, eyes growing big when he saw the item in Mariku's hand._

_"Is that for me?" Ryou let his fingers glide over the artifact._

_"Yeah, took me forever to get it. They call it, The Millenium Ring." Mariku placed the item in Ryou's hands._

_"Oh wow...thank you. I love it!" He threw his hands around his neck, embracing him. Mariku knew him so well, the gift was perfect._

_"I have a gift for you too, Mariku, but you're gonna have to wait til we get home to get it." Ryou smiled, putting on the ring, letting it hang from his neck, whispering "I love it." He was definitely going to do some research on the artifact soon._

_"You didn't have to get me anything, Ryou." Mariku took Ryou's hands back in his._

_"Well, It's something that I've been saving. Something special, just for you." Ryou's smile was more beautiful than anything Mariku had ever seen. He couldn't help, but lean down and capture his lips with his._

_"Then I can't wait." Mariku whispered as they parted._

* * *

_The two arrived at Ryou's. There were no cars in the driveway, so no one was home. The smile on Ryou's face had Mariku so curious about Ryou's gift that it was driving him nuts._

_"My parents will be out for the rest of the weekend." Ryou giggled, he was so excited that he could barely take it._

_The two made it into the house with Ryou pulling Mariku by the arm all the way. _

_"Okay, so what's the gift?" Mariku asked, placing his shoes by the door as Ryou did._

_"It's upstairs. My room." Ryou said as he made his way up to his bedroom. Mariku followed close behind, getting more anxious by the second._

_Ryou guided Mariku into the room, then closed the door behind them. He then took off the millenium ring and placed it on his nightstand for safe keeping._

_"Mariku. My gift to you is something special that I can only give once to one special person." Ryou said, taking Mariku's hands in his again._

_Mariku wasn't an idiot, he took the hint right away._

_"Ryou, are you saying that you want to have sex?" Mariku said leaning in and kissing him on the forehead._

_"I want you to have my virginity. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to have it." Ryou's eyes sparkled with sincerity._

_"Are you sure, Ryou?" Mariku captured Ryou's lips._

_"Yes. I love you Mariku." Ryou said, wrapping his arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. _

_"I love you too." Mariku said leading him over to the bed and laying him down._

_Leaning over Ryou, Mariku began placing tender kisses from Ryou's lips down to his neck, stopping only to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh. Ryou let out a moan and re-wrapped his arms around Mariku. Pulling away from Ryou's neck, Mariku admired the mark he left, but then he thought to himself that he needed to be a bit more careful and think ahead. How was Ryou going to cover that up? A scarf?_

_"Are you sure about this, Ryou? You don't have to do this for me, you know." Mariku said quietly, looking into Ryou's eyes._

_"Absolutely, positively. I love you, Mariku, no one deserves this more than you. I'll say it again, I love you with all my heart and I want you to have my virginity." Ryou said pulling Mariku down into a searing kiss._

_"And, I love you, Ryou." Mariku said as they parted. _

_Mariku went to ridding Ryou of his shirt, kissing all over him, watching as Ryou squirmed and moaned for him to go further. Mariku ran his tongue over one of Ryou's hardened nipples while he tweaked the other with his talented fingers. Ryou moaned and arched his back, his pants growing tighter by the second. Mariku let his tongue run down Ryou's body, letting it dip in and out of his navel, earning crosses between giggles and moans from Ryou._

_"Mariku!" Ryou sang, loving every bit of what Mariku did to him. Mariku enjoyed hearing Ryou say his name like that, he wanted to hear more._

_Mariku's hands traveled to Ryou's pants, undoing the button, gliding down the zipper, and tugging the pants down to the teen's knees._

_"That's quite the tent you're pitching, Ryou." Mariku smirked, rubbing Ryou's bulge through the fabric of his underwear, watching as Ryou threw his head back and gasped._

_"M-more,please." Ryou squirmed, gripping the bed sheets as Mariku continued to stroke him. _

_The sight was really something for Mariku. Ryou's mouth was agape, his eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged. Mariku pulled off the teen's underwear, leaving him bare as he completely rid him of the both the boxers and his pants, letting his member spring free._

_Ryou instinctively covered himself with a blush as Mariku chuckled to himself. _

_"You're beautiful,Ryou, an angel on earth." Mariku spoke, still taking in the sight before him._

_Ryou really was beautiful, the way his hair was splayed on the pillow, the deep blush on his face, the way his eyes sparkled. Mariku moved Ryou's hands away and leaned in placing kisses on Ryou's erection before dragging his tongue from base to tip. Ryou cried out, gripping the bed sheet, knowing his fingernails left holes in them as Mariku continued to lick, kiss, and nuzzle his member. Mariku then took him completely into his mouth, swirling his tongue and humming and tune, driving Ryou absolutely crazy. It didn't take Ryou long at all to spill his seed into Mariku's mouth,crying out his name and arching his back._

_Mariku pulled away, swallowing every bit of what Ryou gave him._

_"S-sorry...I didn't last too long, did I?" Ryou panted._

_"Don't worry about it, We're not done yet." Mariku's sultry voice sent chills all over Ryou's body. _

_Mariku rid himself of his shirt, noting how Ryou's lustful eyes stayed glued to him. Standing up, he gave the boy a show as he swayed out of his jeans. Mariku crawled back onto the bed, over Ryou, grinding his fabric covered erection against Ryou's bare one, earning gasps and moans from him. Ryou's hands found their way to the hem of Mariku's underwear, tugging them down with shaky hands. Placing his hands on top of Ryou's, he guided them down. After Mariku was void of all clothing,Ryou found himself staring as Mariku leaned back up, still straddling him. Ryou propped himself up and with a surge of boldness, wrapped his hand around Mariku's erection, slowly gliding his hand up and down the shaft. Mariku sucked in his breath and bit his lip. _

_Ryou moved his hand faster, wanting to hear a moan from Mariku, he bent over and let his tongue sweep over the tip of Mariku's member._

_"Ryou." Mariku let out a hiss of pleasure, fighting off the urge to shove Ryou's head down further._

_Ryou danced his tongue around Mariku's tip, loving the feeling he got when Mariku let a full on moan slip. _

_Mariku then gently pushed Ryou back down and began to shift through Ryou's night stand drawer, smiling when he found what he was looking for. It was a pocket-sized bottle of lotion._

_"Alright, Ryou, this is going to hurt a little, but the lotion will make it easier, okay?" Mariku said, coating the lotion over his fingers and member. Ryou nodded and closed his eyes. Moving between his legs Mariku slowly pushed his index finger into Ryou's entrance. Ryou whimpered and squirmed, clenching his muscles around the intruding digit._

_"Just relax, Ryou, I promise it gets better." Mariku cooed, gently moving his finger in and out of the boy._

_Ryou forced himself to calm and relax around Mariku's finger right until he added another and began scissoring. _

_"Shit!" Ryou tried to pull away from the painful feeling._

_"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop? We don't have to do this." Mariku said, pulling his fingers away. The didn't want to cause Ryou pain and if he wasn't ready for this, he wouldn't go any further._

_"No..it's okay.." Ryou panted, eyes still shut tight._

_"Are you sure? We can stop at any time." Mariku spoke._

_Ryou shook his head. "I don't want to stop, go on."_

_Mariku nodded and slowly slipped his fingers back in, gently continuing what he had stopped earlier. Ryou bit his lip, holding in his sounds of displeasure. Mariku couldn't stand seeing Ryou like this, he wanted to hurry up and find the spot that would have him writhing in pleasure not the discomfort that he's in._

_"AH!" It turns out that luck was on his side, he knew he'd found it by the way wiggled against his fingers, trying to get him to hit it again. Mariku took the opportunity to add another finger, immediately thrusting his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of Ryou._

_Ryou couldn't stop the flood of moans that filled the air from the pleasure mixed pain he felt. Mariku continued to move his fingers in and out for a minute before pulling them away again. Ryou whimpered at the loss._

_"Brace yourself." Mariku warned, placing Ryou's left leg over his shoulder and the other lazily around his waist as he lined himself up._

_"I'm ready." Ryou nodded, hands gripping the railings of his headboard in anticipation._

_Mariku eased himself into Ryou, knowing this would be much tougher for Ryou to handle. Tears began to slip out of Ryou's eyes and his grip on the bed rails got tighter._

_"Please don't cry, love. It will get better, I promise. Don't cry." Mariku cooed, rubbing Ryou's legs to comfort him._

_Mariku was finally,completely sheathed In Ryou's tight, warm heaven of a body. Ryou felt so wonderful that it was driving him crazy, but Mariku wouldn't dare move without Ryou's say so. With hands braced on either side of Ryou's body, gripping the bed sheets, he waited._

_"Okay, move." Ryou panted, wiggling a bit, testing the waters._

_Moving his hands, his right gripped the leg that was draped over his shoulder and his left gripped Ryou's right hip. Mariku then pulled almost completely out and slammed back in._

_"GAAH!" Ryou cried out, sliding his hands down the bed railings, refusing to let go._

_"Too rough?"Mariku grunted the question. He didn't want to ease up, but he didn't want to hurt Ryou. _

_"No, keep going, you're fine." Ryou asured._

_"Alright." Mariku nodded, repeating the motions, pulling out almost completely and slamming back in. He was sure he hit Ryou's prostate by the way Ryou cried out his name and arched his back._

_Mariku's steady paced thrusts became relentless, hitting Ryou's prostate every time with great force and precision, earning countless moans, cries and yells from Ryou._

_"Ryou...so good. You're so tight." Mariku muttered, moving his leg off of his shoulder and pulling Ryou up into an embrace as he continued to thrust into him._

_"Mariku! Oh Gods!" Ryou moaned as Mariku began pumping the boy's erection in time with his thrusts._

_"I'm g-gonna AHH!" Ryou cam right as Mariku did. That proved it, they were soulmates. Soulmates cum together._

_They stayed that way, panting in each other's embrace._

_" We'll be together forever, right?" Ryou snuggled against Mariku, taking in his scent. He never wanted to let go. _

_"Forever, Ryou, I love you." Mariku answered, pulling out of him as he laid them both down, pulling the covers over them._

**End memory yo!**

"Mariku, take out's here!" Mariku heard Ryou call out from the living room, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Mariku smiled, he knew that things would work out eventually and everything would be back to normal. He promised Ryou forever and he would do anything to make it happen.

* * *

**A/N: GAAAAAAAH THIS CHAPTER! It would have been out earlier but my family would't leave me alone long enough to type... It was like**

**"Hey is she doing something? Should we leave her alone? Nah bro, lets bother da FUCK outta that hoe!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blackmail Ch.10**

**A/N: I want to be left alone, but no one in this house will leave me be!**

* * *

"There's something wrong, Akefia." Bakura spoke as he blew smoke into the air. "He won't even look me in the eyes."

"Maybe he's hiding something." Akefia flipped through the tv channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

"Maybe..." Bakura sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Why do I even try with him, he's more trouble than he's worth."

"He's a good screw though, right?" Akefia laughed.

"I don't remember, haven't touched him in a month, he keeps coming up with reasons not to sleep with me." Bakura grumbled in response. "Any chance you wanna go at it?"A devious smirk creeped on Bakura's face.

"If you let me top." Akefia smiled and winked.

"Really?" Akefia was really getting Bakura's hopes up.

Bakura and Akefia had a long history together. They'd been best friends for as long as they could remember and became more than that at some point. Bakura could honestly say that Akefia was the only person in the world that he truly cared about, that was until Akefia ran off and got a girlfriend. Why he did it, Bakura had no idea. He didn't let it show how much it hurt him, but behind closed doors he let it all out. The holes in the walls and various broken objects showed that. The girl wasn't even worth it, she was a complete whore and when Bakura tried to tell Akefia that, it almost ruined what they had left. Miho was her name, as time went on, he learned to deal with her being around.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. Girlfriend remember?" Akefia laughed, nudging him with his elbow. "And you have a boyfriend."

This made Bakura angry. How dare he play games with him like that!

"Get out." Bakura's voice was dark, serious.

"Oh come on man, lighten up." Akefia smiled, holding his hands up in mock defence.

"I said get out! I swear I'm sick of everyone! You, Ryou, the slut you're fucking, I'm sick of it, just get out!" Bakura ranted, standing up and pointing towards the door just as Ryou entered the house.

"W-what did I do?" The boy questioned timidly, already regretting coming over.

"Both of you just get out, I'm not saying it again!" Bakura yelled, fists shaking.

Ryou stood there confused for a second before being pulled away by Akefia.

"Come on, Ry."

* * *

Akefia ended up driving around the block a couple of times. The ride was silent, neither of them knew what to say to each other and quite frankly, Akefia didn't feel like talking. Looking back on what happened he realized what he did was a bit insensitive, teasing him like that. Akefia decided then to make it up to him somehow.

"Ryou, what's been up with you lately?" Akefia said, breaking the silence and startling the boy.

Ryou was prepared for questions this time. He actually had believable lies in his arsenal.

"Be more specific." Ryou said.

"I mean, why have you been acting so shady? Are you hiding something from Bakura because if you are, that isn't smart." Akefia spoke, circling the block for about the sixth time.

"Well if you must know... I've been stressed out lately. The whole Keith thing brought on nightmares and problems that I'd have to deal with in therapy. I thought I was done with therapy..." Ryou tried his best to sound depressed, as though he actually had a problem along those lines.

"therapy,huh? So, nightmares are keeping you from screwing Bakura?" Akefia wasn't buying the lie yet.

"Yes. I want to do it, but I can't. Everytime sex even crosses my mind, I think about what Keith was planning on doing to me. I imagine him with his hands all over me, touching me...I just can't...I don't think Bakura understands. He gets mad at me for shying away...and you know how he gets when he's mad..." Ryou said with a pitiful shudder for added effect.

"Yeah...I do." Akefia sounded as though he finally believed him.

'_So it's not the kid's fault_...' Akfefia thought to himself '_Maybe I'll cheer Bakura up this time, just this once. Miho doesn't have to know anything and neither does Ryou...'_

* * *

"Umm...thanks for the ride...and for listening."Ryou waved to Akefia.

"Yeah whatever, kid, stay out of trouble." Akefia said back as he drove away.

Sighing, Ryou turned and walked to his front door, unlocking it and stepping into his house. He briefly wondered why Bakura was so angry. Had he figured something out? Probably not. Even so, even through everything, he didn't like seeing him that way. The part of him who still loved him wanted to hold him, comfort him, but then he thought about Mariku and that feeling melted away. He wanted to hold Mariku, he wanted to be with Mariku right then...

* * *

"Bakura." Akefia spoke as he knocked on the door.

He doubted that Bakura could hear him with all the loud music that pulsated through the walls.

"Bakura!" Akefia was even louder. Why didn't Bakura just leave a key under his mat like normal people?

The music stopped and the door swung open, Akefia was face to face with Bakura who still wore a grimace.

"What?" He growled.

Akefia gently placed a hand on Bakura's chest and pushed him back inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, slapping Akefia's hand away.

"I'm here to fuck, that's what you wanted, right?" Akefia said, sitting down on the couch,making himself at home.

"Don't do that." Bakura, grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his head.

"What? Don't have sex with you?" Akefia spoke in a sultry voice, standing back up and walking over to the sulking teen.

It was starting to feel like old times already.

"I have a boyfriend." Bakura scoffed, moving away from him. "...and he wouldn't appreciate me sleeping around."

"Right...do you really care Bakura? I'm mean let's be real about it for a second." Akefia crossed his arms.

Bakura thought about it. He cared for Ryou, he just had his own way of showing it.

"Things...are complicated. I think he might be cheating on me..."Bakura's eyes narrowed, he imagined Ryou being with someone other than him. It made him furious. "Little whore..."

"He's not cheating, the kid's just messed up right now. Let him deal with that part on his own and let me deal with you." Akefia said, wrapping his arms around Bakura.

"And Miho?" Bakura sighed.

"Don't make me change my mind." Akefia warned, covering Bakura's lips with his.

Akefia was right, why ruin the moment?

"Just one more thing." Akefia smirked down at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura said, working Akefia's shirt over his head.

"I'm toping tonight." Akefia purred.

Bakura smiled, but then a frown settled in. If Ryou found out, he would be devastated and thrown back into his depressed, suicidal state. Bakura knew for a fact that if the tabless were turned and he found out that Ryou was doing something like this, he would literally kill him, not wound him, not hospitalize him. Kill him. Bakura realized how unfair and hypocritical he was being, but he didn't care. He wanted Akefia. He still had deep feelings for him. In a perfect world, Akefia would leave his girlfriend so Bakura could have both him and Ryou all to himself.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Akefia said, leading them over to the couch and straddling him.

"What's your view on polygamy?" Bakura slipped his arms around Akefia's neck.

"That depends, would Miho be involved?" Akefia trailed kisses down his neck.

With that answer, Bakura pushed him away and recrossed his arms.

"No, she'd ruin it." Bakura let a scowl settle on his face again.

"You're selfish, you know that?" Akefia leaned up, still straddling Bakura.

" So what if I am! What makes Miho so fucking special, huh? She's a slut and you need to leave her!" Bakura yelled,trying to free himself from Akefia.

"What, so I could be with you?" Akefia said calmly, pinning his arms down to the couch by his wrists. "Would you leave Ryou then, after all you've done to him?"

"I haven't done anything to him!" Bakura argued, struggling against Akefia's grasp.

He knew it wouldn't work though, Akefia was bigger than him, stronger than him. That was one of the reasons why he loved him. He was the only one strong enough to go against him, yet he always let him dominate.

"You've ruined the kid's life just so you could have an obedient little screw toy." Akefia sneered .

"All because you fucking left me!" The first tear slipped down Bakura's face and Akefia went silent. "We were just fine together and then out of nowhere you avoid me for two weeks and come back with Miho hanging off of your arm!"

"We were never together! You and I were friends with something on the side, that's it!" Akefia shot back.

"So it was just a game!? I hate games, Akefia!" Bakura spat back, letting more tears slip.

"Then why are you playing one with Ryou?!" Akefia tightened his grip on Bakura's wrists.

"This isn't about Ryou! Ryou is mine and mine alone! You don't have a say in what I do with him!"

"This is why. This is why I can't be with you. You're a controlling, manipulative, selfish douche bag. Treating that boy as if he were some subservient pet proves that!" Akefia argued.

Bakura was silent after that. Letting it all sink in. It was true. Everything Akefia said was true...

"But you know something..." Akefia leaned down.

"What?" Bakura's voice was shaky, he turned his head away.

"I'd take a bullet for you. I'd die for you... the selfish, manipulative, controlling douche bag." Akefia placed a kiss on Bakura's pouting, trembling lips.

"Why...If you never loved me?" Bakura spoke as their lips disconnected.

"I never said that I didn't love you..." Akefia trailed kisses from his lips to his neck, sucking and biting down hard on his flesh. He remembered how he loved that.

"What do I need to do then?"

"For now, shut up." Akefia growled, as his hands undid the button of Bakura's pants. Screw foreplay. Akefia yanked Bakura's pants down and pulled his own pants halfway down.

"Going in rough?" Bakura questioned, as Akefia got between his legs.

Akefia's only response was spitting into his hand and coating his member.

"Eww. That's nasty." Bakura frowned, but in a way that Akefia knew was playful.

"I said shut up." Akefia grunted as he fully sheathed himself inside of Bakura in one hash thrust.

Bakura bit his lip, holding in a scream that tried to rip from his throat.

"Oh great, now you're lip is bleeding." Akefia leaned over as he continued to thrust harshly into the teen and dragged his tongue over Bakura's wounded lip.

He already had Bakura panting, sweating, moaning, his eyes looked as though he wanted to beg for more.

"Scream,Bakura." Akefia growled, sending one particularly harsh, deep thrust right into Bakura's prostate.

"AKEFIA!"

"Again." He growled, his thrusts became a full on assault on Bakura's prostate.

"FUCK,AKEFIA! OH SHIT!" Bakura's fingernails were like daggers down Akefia's back. How was he suppose to explain that to Miho? A vicious cat...tiger?

Akefia lifted himself back up, still thrusting, he took ahold of Bakura's erection. He ran his hand up and down his shaft slowly, teasingly, tortuously, and way out of pace with his thrusts.

"A-akefia! Shit! Just do it already! FUCKING HURRY UP!" Bakura gripped Akefia's hand and guided his hand up and down, faster. After a minute, Bakura let go when Akefia stopped teasing him and pumped him in perfect sync with his thrusts.

Without warning, Bakura shot his seed onto Akefia's chest as Akefia cam deep within him with a grunt and a shudder. What was that thing about soulmates again?

Akefia pulled out at pulled his pants back up. Bakura laid on the couch, spent, sweating, panting and fighting off sleep.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the shower." Akefia stretched.

Bakura wanted to join him but he felt as though he wouldn't be able to move for a while, he had no idea that Akefia would be so rough. He wasn't complaining though.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOHHH everyone's cheating on everyone! This ch. was just smut city and stuff...**

**I have an idea for a sequel to this sequel :0**

**Anyway...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blackmail ch.11**

**A/N: Thong ,thong, thong, thong, thong!**

* * *

"Yeah...I know...I know. Tomorrow, I promise. Well, my family wanted to have the party here, you're the one that's a no show...Okay, sorry, sorry...Okay, See you then...love you." Ryou lied, ignoring the grimace on Mariku's face as he hung up the phone.

"You don't have to tell him that..." Mariku grumbled, leaning against the door frame, moving over to let Anzu by as she carried in a birthday cake.

"Oh, don't start, you guys, its party time." Anzu broke through the tension, setting the cake down and lighting the candles.

"Happy birthday, Ryou!" The teens cheered.

The boy blushed and hid his face when Yuugi brought out his camera.

"Smile Ry, you're 18! In other words, you're legal!" Yuugi smiled, doing a perfect impression of the paparazzi, chasing him around the room, trying to get a good photo.

Mariku smiled, they should have told his friends about them a long time ago. Not only were the accepting and understanding, they were hilarious too.

"Get em' Yuug!" Jou and Honda cheered and the boy was continuously chased with the camera.

"You're gonna hurt yourselves!" Anzu warned as she watched everyone run around.

After a while everyone gathered around the table as Ryou got ready to blow out the candles. Ryou closed his eyes and made a wish. No one had to ask him what he wished for, they already knew. He wanted to be happy with Mariku, like they planned a long time ago...

**Ryou's memory**

_"Don't you think that's a great idea?" Ryou giggled, taking a sip of his milkshake._

_"Yeah, but can we pull it off?" Mariku said, pushing his salad around with his fork._

_"Ofcouse it'll work! We'll wait til I turn 18, then we'll pretend like we just got together. No one would be able to prove otherwise. My parents won't approve of us and give me hell, so I'll use that as an excuse to move in with you right away!" Ryou squealed, he was so excited that he was already counting the days._

**End memory**

"Don't worry,Ryou, our wish will come true." Mariku rubbed Ryou's back as he noticed how Ryou got lost in his thoughts.

"I know they will." He smiled back.

* * *

Their little birthday get together ended around 9pm. Everyone went their separate ways except for Ryou who wanted nothing more than to stay with Mariku.

"Things will work out. Things always work out, right?" Ryou said, wrapping his arms around Mariku as soon as he closed and locked the front door.

"Yes, love. Stop worrying, you'll get an ulcer or something." Mariku said, cupping Ryou's face in his hands as he placed a kiss on his lips.

Ryou relaxed into the kiss as Mariku deepened it.

"Mariku, promise me." Ryou whispered, eyes fluttering with a mix of love and growing lust.

"I promise, love, I promise." Mariku picked the boy up bridal style, carrying him to his room.

* * *

_'New Voicemail.' _Bakura's phone pinged after not being answered.

Bakura grumbled in aggravation, seeing that the missed called was from Ryou.

"Oh, so _now_ he wants to come over? Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Or he wants to tell you goodnight, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, I'm going home." Akefia yawned, putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"Whatever." Bakura waved, hiding the blush that tried to creep up when Akefia sent a wink his way. "I don't understand you."

After Akefia left Bakura decided to listen to the voicemail that Ryou left. He assumed it _was_ just a 'goodnight' call. Bakura was wrong...

'_Ahh ahhh...' _ Bakura could hear Ryou pant and moan. He could hear the squeaking of a bed, the sound of a headboard banging against the wall, he could hear Ryou moan,beg,yell cry out for more.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" threw his phone at the wall, watching it shatter into pieces.

"I knew it, I fucking Knew it! That little cum ,guzzling slut is cheating on me!" Bakura roared, rising off of the couch, fists shaking with absolute anger. "That's it, he's fucking dead, I'll strangle him with his own intestines!" Bakura stalked towards his door, ready to go and find Ryou to end his poor pitiful little life, but stopped, deciding to wait. Ryou would come to him tomorrow, he would walk right into his own death and that gave him more than enough time to plan things out.

* * *

Ryou scooted closer to Mariku, fighting off the urged to toss and turn. Usually he would drift off into sleep alongside Mariku, but something was wrong, he had a terrible feeling. He let a small whimper escape his lips.

"What's wrong?" Mariku was immediately concerned.

Ryou shifted closer again. " I don't know...I've got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Too much cake before sex?" Mariku joked, hoping to lift Ryou's sudden drop in mood.

"No..." Ryou sighed, sitting up. "It's something else.

"Maybe it's because you were laying on your phone the whole time." Mariku held the object in question up from the bed where Ryou once laid.

"My phone?" Ryou raised an eyebrow as Mariku tossed the objected into their pile of discarded clothing.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, just get some sleep." Mariku pulled the boy into his embrace, letting him rest his head under his chin.

Ryou closed his eyes, trying to force himself to relax into sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling though, and that he laid on his phone the entire time made him feel even more uneasy. What if he called someone? That would be embarrassing and dangerous.

"Mariku, promise me everything will be okay." he whispered.

"Everything will be just fine, Ryou, please stop worrying." Mariku murmured, feeling as though he'd said it millions of times.

"Thank you. I love you, Mariku." Ryou yawned, finally feeling at ease, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So my Xbox360 has decided to be a homosexual...I don't know how to deal with that. Just connect to the friggin' internet gaaaah...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**A/N: I have a cooooolllllld!**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, p-ple...I'm s-sorry..." Ryou's voice was a weak hoarse whisper. He had been screaming and crying out for mercy for what seemed like hours. "I'm sorry, Bakura...please"

Ryou was roughly jerked off the ground, out of his fetal position heap, by the collar.

"Cry all you want ,you little, cum guzzling whore!" Bakura threw him harshly against the wall before picking up his previously used weapon, a baseball bat, stained with Ryou's blood.

"I'll n-ever d-d-o it ag-gain, I promise, I-I promise!" Ryou pleaded, cowering and shaking as Bakura advanced on him.

_CRACK_

The baseball bat crashed down onto Ryou's shoulder blade. That was definitely broken. Ryou screamed, still trying to beg for Bakura's forgiveness, beg for his life. Oh how he wished that he never left the warmth of Mariku's arms that morning.

"P-...please, Bak-ura..." Ryou sounded like a broken record. He found his vision bloching out, going black and flashing white every time Bakura brought his bat down on his body and head.

Ryou invited the darkness that began to take him, figuring that he wouldn't feel the pain if he was unconscious. That was the last coherent thought he had. He could no longer think clearly, hear his thoughts, his mind was fading and then all was black.

* * *

"Yeah, Miho...I know." Akefia murmured, wishing the speed limit was 5 times faster than it was. Miho was in nag mode.

"I mean, seriously, you spend way too much time with him! What, are you two fucking or something?" Miho nagged at the teen who had to fight off the smirk the pulled at his lips.

"You're crazy." Akefia stated candidly, smiling when they finally reached their destination. "Call when you're ready for me to pick you up."

"Kay,babe." Miho smiled planting a kiss on Akefia's lips as she skipped happily into the shopping mall with Akefia's credit card.

"Don't overspend!" He called out the window before driving off.

Akefia began to drive towards Bakura's house, like he always did after being with Miho. He briefly wondered what Bakura was doing now and if he should call before going over. He shrugged at the thought. He'd never needed permission before, but he just had a feeling.

* * *

Mariku sat on his couch, pondering why Ryou didn't text him back.

_'Well, he's with Bakura, I guess he's busy.' _he thought to himself tossing his phone to the side. In the silence of his home he began to think. He thought of how strange Ryou had been acting, the bad feeling he said he had. Worry immediately settled into Mariku's heart. Ryou had told him of times when Bakura had gotten violent and that bad feeling Ryou had could possibly correspond with that. Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe not. That morning Ryou was hesitant about leaving to go see Bakura. He was nervous and again, spoke on the 'bad feeling' he had.

"Something's happened..." Mariku found himself speaking his thoughts aloud.

Mariku bolted up, grabbing his car keys and his phone, he hurried out of the door. As he settled into his car Mariku dialed Yuugi's number, thanking the Gods that Ryou deemed it necessary for him to have.

"Hello?" Yuugi answered sounding as though he was multitasking.

"Do you know were Bakura lives?" Mariku's voice came out in a rush.

"What?" Yuugi must not have heard him.

"Bakura! Do you know where he lives!?" Mariku's, in his rising panic, was a little louder than he intended.

"U-um, I think so...hold on let me call Ryou-"

"There's no time for that, do you or do you not know where he lives?" Mariku urged, gripping the steering wheel of his car.

"Well no, not off the top of my head, but-"

Mariku hung up before Yuugi could finish talking. He dialed Jou's number next, then Anzu after the lack off results he got from Jou.

"Anzu, please tell me you know where Bakura lives." Mariku pleaded.

"Yeah, he used to ride my bus."

* * *

Bakura stood over Ryou's unmoving form. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. Bakura preferred to wait until Ryou woke up before continuing his fury filled attack. Bakura hadn't quite decided how he would end it. A knife? A gun? Maybe he would just keep beating him over the head with the bat or something heavier like a crowbar. Either way, Ryou would die before the day ended.

The sound of a door opening and closing pulled Bakura out of his murderous thoughts.

"Hey Bakura, what's up..." Akefia trailed off as he saw the mess that was Ryou in a heap on the floor and Bakura standing over him with a blood stained bat in his hands.

"Bakura, what the **fuck** is going on?!" Akefia rushed over to Ryou, trying to find a pulse.

"He's not dead yet." Bakura's voice was emotionless, completely monotone.

"Then call a fuckin' ambulance!" Akefia yelled, going for the phone in his pocket, only to have it wacked out of his hand.

"This little bitch fucking cheated." Bakura growled, kicking Ryou's body for emphases.

"You cheated. Does that mean someone has to come and kill you?" Akefia reasoned, trying to pull Ryou away from Bakura.

"Look, don't make me kick your ass too!" Bakura's anger shifted to Akefia who was protecting the very thing he wanted gone.

"Are you a fuckin' idiot!? Do you think that you could just get away with murder? Just let it go, break up, go on like a normal person would, I swear, you always go too far!" Akefia stood up, standing between Ryou and Bakura.

"Get out, this has nothing to do with you!" Bakura gripped his bat as if he were thinking intently on striking Akefia with it.

"Fine, you want me to leave? If I go now, you'll **never** see me again and I guarantee you'll get what you deserve for doing this to Ryou." Akefia threatened hoping to get through to Bakura.

At that moment Ryou began to stir and groan. Bakura tried to rush around Akefia to continue his assault on the poor, broken teen.

"You've done enough,Bakura! Leave him alo-"

Akefia was interrupted by a sickening crack against his temple, sending him into the dark abyss that Ryou was slowly returning from.

"I haven't done anything until he's dead...wait here Ryou, I think my gun will do the trick." Bakura spoke menacingly, leaving the boy momentarily before returning with his favorite pistol.

"I'm sor...I-...pl...please d-don't.." in his daze, Ryou repeated the words that he'd said so many times. He could barely understand them himself. Everything was so fuzzy, too loud, too bright, too much for him to handle as he woke back up into reality.

Bakura ignored every bit of Ryou's pleas. He took his time, loading the gun until the chamber was full, he wanted every bullet he had to be embeded somewhere in Ryou's body.

Ryou tried his hardest to stand, but stumbled and fell back down to his knees in a dizzy falter. Bakura chucked darkly, watching Ryou struggle was almost as fun as beating his brains cocked his gun and aimed for the boy who continued to struggle to get to his feet.

All Ryou wanted to do was run and never look back, run right into Mariku's arms and be safe forever. Mariku. His name resonated and echoed through Ryou's still throbbing head. Ryou prayed to any and every God he knew of to let him see Mariku again, even if it's right before his last breath...

"Ryou!" Bakura swung around to the sorce of the voice who was invading his home and was tackled to the ground as soon as their eyes met.

"Get the fuck off me!" Bakura roared,desperately trying to reach the gun that had fallen out of his reach.

"Ma...Mariku." Ryou smiled weakly sliding back down to the ground.

Seeing Ryou like this, seeing that his fear had come true, made anger boil within Mariku. He began to punch Bakura repeatedly in the face,so much so that Bakura's blood began to leak off of his fist. Before Mariku was able to knock Bakura's teeth down his throat, the teen had managed to kick Mariku off of him. He immediately went for his gun again, but was pulled back by the legs.

Ryou watched as the two fought. What began as violent game of 'keep away from Bakura's gun' became an all out brawl. Ryou used the distraction to try and stand up again, using the bat that Bakura had previously used to beat him as a cane to help him stand. His entire body ached and screamed out for him to sit back down, but he had to do something. Get to a phone? A weapon? See if Akefia was okay? He had to do _something. _Then it hit him. If Bakura got ahold of his gun, they'd all be screwed. He needed to even the playing field. Ryou knew that Bakura kept more than one gun in the house, he just needed to get to one.

"Why couldn't you just stay out of the picture, Ryou's mine! MINE, you fucking pedophile!" shouted.

"Fuck you! You could die in a fucking ditch and he wouldn't give a damn!" Mariku knew his words weren't true, Ryou was too sweet of a kid not to care, even through all of this, but he needed a come back for the pedophile comment.

Bakura's fist bashed into Mariku's jaw sending him back into the coffee table. Bakura used this to his advantage by grabbing Mariku by his hair and repeatedly bashing his head into the sharp corner of the table.

It was at that time that Akefia began to stir. His head throbbed as the last memory he could recollect was Ryou in his unconscious heap. Holding his head as he rose from the floor,he saw Bakura in all his violent rage attacking...someone. Who was that? He saw Bakura get up and rush over to where he'd dropped his gun and Akefia felt a jolt of panic. Where was Ryou? Had Bakura already killed him?

Akefia watched as Bakura grabbed his gun and pointed it at Mariku.

"Bakura s-" His attention was turned to the sound of a small hand gun clicking, ready to shot and it didn't come from Bakura's gun.

Ryou aimed at Bakura and Bakura aimed at Mariku...

_Bang_

...but Akefia was the only one who bled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: SUSPENSEFUL DUN. DUN. DUN...so...how will this clusterfuck of drama end?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

**A/N: So... FUN TO WRITE**

* * *

All was silent. Time seemed to have slowed down and everyone stared in shock as Akefia's body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"AKEFIA!" Bakura screamed, dropping his gun and falling over the rigid, twitching body on the floor, cradling him in his arms, forgetting completely about Mariku and Ryou. "Oh, Gods, Akefia, don't do this to me! Don't! Why?! Why, why, WHY?! Why the **FUCK **would you do this?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh, Gods what did I do?!" Ryou wailed falling to the floor alongside him, as if he didn't already have enough strain on his body, now the guilt and trauma weighed down on him aswell. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to shoot him!" his tears streamed like waterfalls down his face.

Mariku took in the scene, shocked at what he'd just seen. Bakura was ready to pull the trigger , kill him,when from behind, Ryou emerged with his own gun. Ryou fired and Akefia jumped in the way and took the bullet for Bakura.

"Help him, someone do something,fucking help, please!" Bakura sobbed even harder than Ryou, burying his face into Akefia's chest. So he _does_ have a heart.

"I'm sorry, I 'm so-rry! Oh Goooods, I killed h-him!" Ryou continued to wail.

"Shut the fuck up and go call an ambulance, this is your bloody fault! GO! NOW,NOW,NOW!FUCKING GO!" Bakura screamed, startling the boy out of his regretful trance.

Ryou, with the little strength he had, stumbled over to Mariku who still sat there in a daze, replaying the events over and over in his head.

"M-mari-ku, Mariku!" Ryou shook the frozen Egyptian, trying to snap him back into reality. "Wake up, please...h-he... Ak- Akeif-" Ryou choked on the name, unable to say it. He was too wracked with grief,too wracked with guilt to say it. "Please..." Ryou buried his face into Mariku's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Say s-some-thing."

Meanwhile Bakura still cradled Akefia in his arms. Akefia's blood began to soak into his clothes, puddle on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...please, don't do this! Don't leave me, I'm sorry! Please Akefia..." Bakura rocked Akefia's body, holding him close to his heart. "Please, stay with me, please, I'm so sorry!" Bakura looked into Akefia's widened eyes, seeing the light fading. "Please!"

"Ba..." Akefia's voice was barely an audible whisper, but Bakura caught it.

"Yes, Akefia, keep talking, keep talking, It's me, Bakura. I love you, I love you so much, please keep talking!" Bakura urged, hoping that if he begged and pleaded enough, Akefia would be okay.

"I...Bak-...ura...lo...you..t-..." Akefia struggled to form a coherent sentence. His body continued to twitch and convulse. Bakura responded by holding him tighter, never wanting to let go, fearing that if he did let go, Akefia would be gone forever.

After a few minutes, sirens could be heard outside the home. Ryou was able to snap Mariku out of his daze and he'd called 911. Bakura refused to let go of Akefia even though the paramedics urged him to let them do their job.

"Sir, we're here to help him, you need to let go!" One of the paramedics said trying to reason with the overly attached teen.

"No, NO! I can't! He'll die, I can't!" Bakura cried, panic and grief had completely taken over his rational thinking.

The other paramedics dealt with Mariku and Ryou, declaring that they all needed a trip to the hospital for their injuries, especially Ryou, who had broken ribs, a broken collar-bone and a bad concussion, the police would have to question them later. After another minute of struggle, they were finally able to load every into the ambulance.

* * *

"Can I see him? Do you think it's okay?" Ryou asked the nurse who cleaned his room.

"It's not my say, sweetie, besides, I wouldn't. His friend's like a vicious guard dog, he won't even let the boy's girlfriend in." The nurse answered, continuing to straighten up the room.

It had almost been a week since the incident. Ryou was making a nice recovery, but still needed to be kept for a while, Mariku was released the first day with only a slight concussion, and Akefia was put into a medically induced coma. The doctors weren't sure how he'd turn out yet.

Ryou's parents arrived at the hospital the moment they were called with news that their child was in the hospital with serious injuries. He immediately told them _almost _everything. He avoided and replaced certain details to protect Mariku and he made sure Mariku knew the story so they wouldn't trip up on lies. First, Ryou told them that he was gay. They reacted the way he expected, but Ryou was emotionally prepared for it so it didn't bother him as much as it should have. Ryou then told them that he started dating Bakura, which is where his change in behavior came from. Then he told them that he cheated on Bakura and he found out. After hearing Ryou's story, Ryou's parents would not look him in the eyes, they wore a visage of absolute disgust and disapproval. The wouldn't say a word to Ryou, they just got up and left. Ryou told the police the same story and that he didn't want to press charges. They questioned Mariku and he said that he was just the therapist who came to the rescue at just the right time. Bakura refused to talk to anyone except for Akefia, who in his unconscious state couldn't respond, no matter how much Bakura wished he would.

**4 days later**

****"Ryou." Mariku spoke, entering the room, slightly startling the teen who played over his food.

"Oh. Hey." Ryou smiled, he was glad to see it was Mariku instead of one of the nurses or the Doctor who only had news of how much longer he would have to stay.

Mariku pulled a chair up to Ryou's bed at sat down, grabbing the roll of Ryou's plate and devouring it in the process.

"Hey! I...think I might have wanted to eat that, maybe!" Ryou joked. He hated hospital food.

"I've got news, love." Mariku smiled, leaning over the side bed rail to give Ryou a kiss on the cheek.

"What is it? Are they gonna let me go home yet?" Ryou asked, putting his food on the table next to the bed, ready for it to be picked up by the nurse.

"No, but it's about home." Mariku answered.

"What is it?" Mariku had Ryou's full attention.

" I talked to your parents." he began seeing Ryou's eyes widen.

"Why? What did they say?"

"Well, actually, they called me over. They wanted to know, since I was your Psychologist, if I could talk to you about your 'condition'." Mariku scoffed at the end.

"Condition?" Ryou was suddenly stricken with anger. "They think being gay is just some sort of sickness or something that I could get rid of?! I am who I am damn it! Who are they to judge me!"

"Your parents." Mariku sighed. "And like it or not, they'll always be your parents, close minded and judgemental parents, but they love you just the same."

Ryou grumbled at this, letting his anger subside so Mariku could continue.

"Anyways, I told them that they were being unreasonable and ignorant. They went on a rant about how it was wrong, how it was all wrong. They went on and on about how they taught you about how wrong it was." Mariku spoke, remembering the headache that he got from listening to the shit the grated against his ears so painfully.

"Where are you going with this..." Ryou had become completely downcast.

" I'm getting to that." Mariku reached out and held the teen's hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

**Maiku's memory that he's telling Ryou, mutha fuckas!**

_"I can't believe that my son, my flesh and blood is one of those...those-"_

_"Human beings! Nothing has changed, he's still your son!" Mariku yelled, interrupting Ryou's father. He couldn't believe how right Ryou was when he told him how badly they'd react._

_"It's an abomination, it's sick, it's wrong and he's going straight to __**hell**__ for it!" Ryou's mother cried. She was in tears over the situation, so emotional. Did she even care that he was injured so badly? Where was their anger towards Bakura? _

_Mariku knew that Ryou couldn't come home to this, it would be too much for him to handle._

_"So what are you going to do about it? You can't change him!" Mariku spoke he had a plan and he hoped that luck was on his side._

_Ryou's father paced around the room like an angry bull, seeming to ponder what Mariku had just said at the same time. He looked to his wife, seeming to pass a message through a glance, a nod, a gesture of understanding._

_"Then he can't live under my roof. He's 18 now, he can make it on his own and live the way he wants." _

_Mariku had to stop himself for smiling, his plan had worked. Ofcourse he had to put on a façade, otherwise, even through their anger, Ryou's parents would sense something suspicious._

_"You're kicking him out? You have to be kidding me! Where's he gonna go?! You can't just kick your own son out for being who he is!" Mariku acted as if he were truly disturbed by their rash decision._

_"He can stay with you for all we care!" Ryou's father spoke, ending the conversation by leaving the room, his wife followed close behind._

_Mariku stood their fighting his urge to cheer and dance. Ryou's parents basically just unknowingly gave them the 'okay' to go on with their plans. Mariku wished he had brought a box to carry Ryou's things out with right away._

**Memory over yo!**

Ryou sat there, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Was he dreaming? He must have been dreaming. No, this was real. Now Ryou wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, so he could just snuggle up in Mariku's bed and never have to leave. He wouldn't have to leave, he lived there now.

"Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods!" Ryou wrapped his arms around Mariku's neck, holding him tightly in his embrace. He was so happy, he could barely take it.

"At least someone gets a happy ending..." Ryou and Mariku's eyes snapped open and darted towards the door, to the source of the familiar voice.

"B-bakura..." Ryou's heart monitor began to beep out of control, he was so nervous, scared of what might happen with them all in one room together.

Bakura stepped farther into the room, closer to the two. Ryou held on to Mariku in fear. Mariku glared at the teen, who looked like he was in the middle stages of zombification.

Bakura hadn't eaten, slept or showered since they first arrive at the hospital and the only time he'd left Afefia's side was now...

"I promised him...that I would change... I promised..." Bakura voice was barely an audible whisper.

At that moment, Ryou and Mariku both knew that Bakura wasn't there to harm anyone.

" A while back, he told me that I was a...controlling, manipulative, selfish douche bag. So, I promised that I would change for him, so when he wakes up..." Bakura's eyes began to water at the thought of Akefia being in a state of total darkness. The doctors told him that he could hear him. Did Akefia really hear Bakura crying out for him, pleading for him to wake up, promising him that he would change, promising him that they could be happy together if he just woke up? "I wanted to start with you, Ryou. I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Mariku...I'm sorry."

Silence began to settle over the room. Mariku looked at Ryou who wore a thoughtful expression on his face. Was he really willing to forgive Bakura? If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. If it weren't for Bakura, Ryou's relationship wouldn't have been ruined, he wouldn't have spiraled into a suicidal depression, his grades wouldn't have suffered, he wouldn't have fallen into a world of drugs, violence, and crime and he wouldn't have shot Akefia. Even through all that, Ryou wasn't one to hold a grudge for very long, he had too much of a caring heart, too much of a forgiving one.

"I...I forgive you, Bakura." Ryou smiled, picking back up his forgotten food tray and holding it out towards Bakura. "Now come on and eat, you look terrible, man."

Mariku smiled at this. Ryou was really something. He knew that he would never be strong enough to forgive someone like that so easily, at least not right away. It would take years, maybe even longer.

Bakura stared at the food tray, as if it were some foreign object, then he looked back up to Ryou who still wore a forgiving smile. "Go on, I'm not hungry."

"How can you be so pure, Ryou? How do you do it?" Bakura spoke taking the tray from Ryou's hands.

Ryou's face went back to a thoughful expression.

" I...don't know about that...I'm just me." Ryou smiled, turning a loving smile towards Mariku. " And that's just something I can't be without my soul mate."

"Ryou..." Mariku was truly touched by his words.

"Soulmates...I ruined my chances at having one... it's all my fault!" Bakura grew angrier by the second. He threw the tray down, and fell to the ground with it, tears streaming. "What if he doesn't wake up?! Why the fuck does shit like this have to happen?!" Bakura had completely broken down. The fear of losing someone so close, someone who had always been there was crippling.

"Mariku." Ryou looked into his eyes, intently, he knew that the other knew what he wanted to happen. "Help him."

How could he? How could he help someone who caused so much pain? One look into Ryou's pleading eyes said he had to. He _was_ a psychologist after all...

* * *

**A/N: The END. Dont fret readers there's more to come. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS SEQUEL! And I'll start on it this summer so be on the look out because I get out of school in like a week :D**


End file.
